One Shots
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Colección de One-Shots. Locas ideas de mi cabeza. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping e Ikarishipping. Hoy: Contestshipping: Cuidando a la niña Oak II
1. PS: Celos de Aaron

**Hola a todos los lectores del Pokeshipping (También del Contest e Ikari)! Bueno, como algunos sabrán, estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy grande llamado "Batallas Anormales", que ocupa casi todo mi tiempo. Sin embargo, cada tanto vienen ideas a mi cabeza que no se si voy a poder plasmar en ese fic tan grande (tampoco creo que en "Venganza"). Así que, cree esta sección para depositar todas esas ideas locas que se me vayan ocurriendo, por eso no se cada cuanto actualizaré.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¡Muchas felicidades!- Gritó una de sus mejores amigas, May, en el momento que se lanzó a abrazarla junto con su enorme barriga

-¿Por que la abrazas mamá?- Preguntó el pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules, mientras tenía en sus brazos un huevo de Corsola

-La tía Misty y el tío Ash van a tener otro hijo, Dan. Aaron y Ashley tendrán un hermanito- Respondió Drew,su padre, con una sonrisa, con el traje inmaculado y la corbata perfectamente colocada

-O hermanita- Corrigió Ash, colocándose al lado de Misty

-¡Genial!- Dijo Dan, alzando sus brazos al aire- ¡Tendré alguien mejor que Ashley para jugar!-

-¡Oye!- Se quejó la niña a su lado. De su misma altura, con cabello negro , una vincha blanca en su cabeza y unos grandes y expresivos ojos verde-azulado como los de su madre

-Si es un niño seremos nosotros tres contra Ashley- Volvió a molestarla el castaño

-¿Y que te hace pensar que será un niño? O que ustedes son más fuertes que yo-

-¡Es que lo somos! ¡Aaron será un increíble maestro en pokemón de agua y yo te destrozaré en los concursos! ¿No es cierto Aa...?- Dan miró en todas las direcciones- ¿Dónde está Aaron?-

Misty suspiró y miró a su esposo de forma cómplice, dándole a entender que fuera a buscar al niño y eso hizo- Aaron no está... muy feliz-

May se tomó el vientre y la miró sorprendida- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez está celoso, pero me parece raro habiendo compartido todo con Ashley-

-Quien sabe...- Reflexionó Drew- Tal vez le ocurra otra cosa que no saben-

-Oh por favor, tiene solo 5 años, ¿qué podría tener que los adultos no nos demos cuenta?- Lo desafió May

-Tu- La señaló especialmente Drew- Tienes los antojos mas irracionales del mundo, así que no vengas a darme a mí clases de lógica-

May sonrió levemente- Es que tenía ganas de comer higos-

-¿Higos?- Misty levantó una ceja- ¿Higos, May? ¿En serio? ¿A que hora?-

-A las cuatro y media de la mañana- Dijo Drew bostezando- A penas duermo y eso que Dan ya está grande-

-Bueno, prepárate para cuando llegue el bebe Drew- Dijo Misty acariciando el vientre de May

-Ni me lo digas- Se sacudió el cabello

-Oye no te quejes. Ash y yo tuvimos dos al mismo tiempo y todo salió bien- Cambió su semblante y miró a través del ventanal de su casa en el Gimnasio Celeste- Espero que así se repita-

-Aaron estará bien- Dijo May con una sonrisa- Oh, ya se- Miró hacia los niños, quienes seguían discutiendo como siempre tendían a hacerlo. Dan se tapaba los oídos con una sonrisa molesta mientras Ashley le gritaba con toda su furia- Oigan, ustedes dos-

-¿Sí mami?- Preguntó Dan con un tono dulce, como para no ser regañado

-¿Sí tía May?- Preguntó Ashley en la misma tonalidad

-Vayan a buscar a Aaron y pregúntenle que le ocurre. Luego podemos ir a la piscina si quieren- May miró a Misty- ¿Pueden, verdad?-

-Sí, por su puesto que sí- Respondió la mujer pelirroja, mientras sonreía ante las peleas de ambos niños

-¡Yo corro más rápido que tu!- Gritó Dan, lanzándose a la carrera fuera del living de la casa de Ash y Misty

* * *

-Vamos Psyduck, no puede ser tan difícil...- Le decía el niño de cabello azabache al pokemón pato, mientras lo tomaba de las aletas de éste para que lograra nadar

Pero cada vez que lo soltaba, el pato comenzaba a moverse en señal de que ni flotar sabía, y el niño de cabello azabache y ojos verde-azulados, tenía que volver a tenerlo en brazos

Dio un resoplido de decepción- Si mamá no lo logró en tantos años, creo que tampoco voy a lograrlo yo-

-¿Psy?-

-No entiendes lo que digo, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras lo dejaba en el borde de la piscina para salir él también. Pero había olvidado su toalla azul, por lo que debía secarse con el aire hasta dejar de gotear, sino su mamá se enojaría por mojar el piso del pasillo del gimnasio

El niño de cinco años salió de la piscina tiritando de frío, mientras regresaba al Psyduck de su mamá a su pokebola. Se sentó en el bode con las rodillas flexionadas y se las abrazó con sus bracitos.

-Solo un poco más, hasta que deje de gotear...- Dijo para sí mismo. Hasta que de repente, sintió la cálida sensación de su toalla azul sobre sus hombros. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a su padre sonriéndole desde arriba, depositando la toalla en sus hombros- Ah, hola papá- Le dijo sin emoción alguna. No era tan tonto, y ya sabía a que venía la cosa

-Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que nades solo- Le dijo Ash, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Estaba intentando enseñarle a nadar a Psyduck. Además, la tía Daisy me dijo que mamá también venía a nadar sola cuando era pequeña, aunque no la dejaban-

-¿Acaso algo anda mal, Aaron?- Ash sabía que no debía ir al grano con su hijo. Tenía un fuerte temperamento a la edad de cinco años, y si no se lo trataba con delicadeza podía huir o explotar de la nada- ¿Por que no juegas con Dan y Ashley?-

-Pelean todo el tiempo, son muy molestos-

-Bueno, eso es por que tu no estás ahí para detenerlos, como siempre lo haces- Ash le sonrió, pero el niño volvió a fijar su vista en la piscina y a encerrarse con su toalla. Un Goldeen saltó al aire, y sus ojos se iluminaron

-¿Por qué voy a tener un hermano?- Soltó el niño de repente, después de un largo silencio que jamás sería incómodo para padre e hijo

-Bueno, porque...- Claro que tenía que darle la explicación infantil, no el proceso de creación. Pero no podía evitar darle un poco de gracia el hecho de que se le haya pasado por la cabeza- Tu mamá y yo queremos tener otro niño ¿No quieres tener un hermanito?-

-Es solo que yo...- Aaron enterró su boca en las rodillas, haciendo que sus palabras sean a penas entendibles- Hilary me dijo que cuando Gwen nació, la tía Lily ya no le prestó tanta atención como antes-

Hilary es la primer hija de Lily, la hermana de Misty, y su esposo. Tiene siete años, y siempre tiene tendencia a llenarle la cabeza a Ashley y Aaron con cosas aterradoras o bromas que luego resultan ser mentira. Sin embargo, al ser éstos más pequeños, siempre le creían todo lo que decía

-Hilary siempre hace muchas bromas, Aaron. No deberías escucharla-

-Pero papá, piénsalo- Le explicó el niño, como si Ash no lo supiera- Yo soy grande y él o ella va a ser pequeño. Va a necesitar ayuda para todo, mamá estará todo el día con él. ¿Quién va a estar en el gimnasio? ¿Quién va a cuidarme para que me meta en la piscina?- Aaron frunció el ceño enfadado- Todo será diferente-

Estaba más que celoso, estaba claro. Y Ash sabía que ocurriría de todas formas, Hilary le dijese algo o no

-Yo estaré más tiempo en casa para jugar con Ashley y contigo cuando vuelvan de la escuela. Y atenderé el gimnasio, si Gyarados me lo permite- Dio una ligera risa

-¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Qué hay de tu jefe? ¿No se enfadará contigo?- Preguntó Aaron, con sus grandes ojos verde-azulados preocupados, mientras miraba a su padre

Ash lo miró con una sonrisa y le despeino el cabello azabache- El jefe Lance no se enfadará, por que él está muy feliz de que un nuevo Ketchum se sume a la familia. Y eres muy pequeño para preocuparte por eso-

-¿Vamos a tener más hermanos?-

Ash se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Tenía uno más en camino, y ya le estaba preguntando por otro- Si tu mamá no se vuelve loca con tres, a mi no me molestaría ¿Vas a ayudarla de todos modos, verdad?-

-Claro que sí, solo imagina a Ashley intentando ayudar a mamá. Es tan torpe que no entendería nada de lo que le dice- Aaron se puso de pie, teniendo así la misma altura que su papá sentado- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? Ya me dio hambre-

Ash se puso de pie y lo tomó en brazos, envuelto en la toalla- Por supuesto. Hay torta de chocolate-

-¿La hizo mamá?- Preguntó el niño horrorizado, mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padre con un brazo

Ash rio- Claro que no, la tía May la hizo-

Aaron resopló aliviado- Entonces está bien... creo-

-No seas malo, a ella le encanta que coman sus dulces-

-Pero los de la tía Serena son los mejores. Papá, ¿Cómo se va a llamar la hermanita de Dan?-

-No lo sabían aún, pero podemos ir a dar sugerencias si quieres-

Aaron apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, disfrutando de la comodidad de tener cinco años y que lo carguen- Está bien- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Tendría que comenzar con la letra M, ¿no lo crees?-

* * *

 **No termino de entender si tiene sentido, pero se me pasó por la cabeza y lo escribí y lo publiqué**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	2. IS: La vida de ama de Casa

**Gracias Norash por tu review, y por acompañarme también en éste proyecto, como en Batallas Anormales**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¡Mamá!- Gritaba la niña pequeña, mientras comía bocadillos de queso en el sofá de su casa, en Ciudad Rocavelo, Sinnoh

-¡Ya voy Polly, solo aguarda un minuto!- Se oyó la voz de su mamá, desde el piso superior de la casa

-¡Mamá! ¡Necesito algo! ¡Ven aquí!- Volvió a gritar la niña de tres años, de cabello y ojos azules, mientras dejaba migas en el sofá sin darse cuenta

-¡Pero te estaba diciendo que ya venía!- La regañó su madre, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y el ceño híper fruncido- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- Le pregunto Dawn, intentando calmar sus nervios. Pero al ver el paquete de frituras de queso en las manos de su hija menor, con toda su boca manchada de naranja, incluido el sofá, todo se fue por la borda- ¡Pero que demonios crees que estás haciendo!- Le quitó el paquete de las manos- ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no comas en el sofá?!-

-Pero Himeka...- Comenzó a excusarse la pequeña niña, bajando el rostro pero sin dejar de mirar a su madre, haciendo que sus ojos se vean mucho más grandes

-Himeka hace un intento de limpiar el sofá después, ella es mayor que tu y...- Dawn sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la sienes con los dedos- No importa, ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas con tanta urgencia?-

-¿Me alcanzas el control remoto? ¿Y un vaso de agua?- Preguntó Polly, con su mejor sonrisa inocente

Dawn gruñó y miró a su hija con enfado, mientras le alcanzaba el control remoto- Deja de ser tan culo de sofá, serás muy mala entrenadora pokemón si sigues así-

-¡Gracias mami!-

-¡Mocoso insolente!- Se escuchó desde la segunda planta- ¡Vuelve aquí con mi secadora!-

Dawn miró la vitrina de trofeos de su casa por unos segundos, antes de prepararse para perder la paciencia de nuevo y volver a subir. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sueños, de alcanzar la gloria? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Y por qué su maldita cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto?

-Ya la devolví, está en el baño- Respondió el niño de siete años, mientras su hermana mayor le gritaba en el umbral de la puerta

-¡No está en el baño! ¡Admite que la rompiste para hacer tus tonterías con Aaron y Dan!- Volvió a quejarse la niña de once años, de largo cabello lila y ojos azules

-Yo, personalmente, no rompí nada- Respondió Light, el segundo hijo de Dawn, mientras no despegaba los ojos de su revista- Tal vez a Dan se le cayó por accidente, pero yo no vi nada-

-¡Mamá!- Aturdió Himeka a Dawn, justo cuando ésta llegaba a la escena de la pelea- ¡Dile a Light que admita que rompió mi secadora!-

-Light- Dijo la madre con suavidad, sin dejar de rascarse las sienes. El niño de cabello morado y ojos amatistas despegó los ojos de su revista y miró a su madre sin quitar su semblante serio de la cara- ¿Rompiste el secador de Himeka?-

-¡Yo no lo hice, mamá!- Se excusó el menor, poniéndose de pie- ¡Yo no rompí nada!-

-¿Dónde está el secador de tu hermana?- Cuenta hasta diez Dawn, cuenta hasta diez

-No lo se...-

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile que admita que lo rompió!- Se quejó Himeka, sin dejar de gritar

-¡Deja de gritar!- Exclamó, ya comenzando a desbordar el vaso de la paciencia- ¡Light!- El niño se asustó un poco ante el repentino cambio de tono de su mamá- ¡¿dónde está el secador de Himeka?!-

-Yo no...-

-¡Dímelo o tu padre se enterará de todo esto!-

Ante la mención de Paul en el asunto, ambos chicos sintieron escalofríos correr por sus espaldas

-¡Mamá, te prometo que fue un accidente! ¡Queríamos hacerle una broma a Ashley y a Minna y...!-

-¡Light Shinji!- Dawn cruzó el umbral de la puerta y colocó sus manos en las caderas- ¡Estarás castigado por el resto de la semana! ¡Nada de video juegos, ni televisión, ni pokemón!-

-¡Pero mamá...!- Comenzó a quejarse el niño

Himeka arrojó su lacio cabello lila hacia atrás, y le sacó la lengua mientras bajaba una ojera con su dedo, en el momento que Dawn salía de la habitación

-¡Mamá, ¿Por que no la viste?!- Escuchó quejarse a Light desde su dormitorio, en el segundo en que entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta

-¡No es cierto mamá, no le creas!- Replicó Himeka, pero Dawn ya no iba a salir del cuarto

-Solo pido cinco. Cinco malditos minutos de paz- Cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba boca arriba en su cama, con el ante brazo sobre sus ojos- Si vuelvo a oír la palabra mamá, juro por Arceus que...-

-¡Mamá!- Volvió a escuchar desde afuera

-Finge que no oyes nada Dawn, no puede ser tan difícil-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Algo huele a quemado!- Oyó la voz de Polly desde el segundo piso

Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que el horno estaba en funcionamiento. Y también la alarma contra incendios

-Oh no- Dijo al mismo tiempo en que salía disparada hacia la cocina, para abrir el horno de un movimiento, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse el guante

El humo comenzó a salir, y la alarma contra incendios no tardó en encenderse ante la señal de humo y comenzar a empapar su casa entera

Cerró los ojos con presión al notar el desastre que había causado. Del enojo, sacó la fuente con el pastel de dentro del horno, y al no tener un guante puesto, sus nervios reaccionaron al instante y la obligaron a soltar el molde, dejando el pastel destrozado en el suelo

-¡Mi cabello!- Se escuchó gritar a Himeka, desde alguna parte de la casa

-Se te va a inflar como el caparazón del Torterra de papá- Se burló Light

-¡Mamá! ¡Light me está molestando de nuevo!-

Dawn ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Simplemente se levantó, apagó la alarma contra incendios presionando un botón, y se arrodilló contra la pared sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza entre ambas manos. La mano derecha le ardió al contacto con su cabello mojado, pero el dolor cesó al instante

-Mami...- Polly se le acercó, escurriendo su camisón con sus pequeñas manitas, mientras se acercaba- ¿Necesitas... necesitas ayuda?- Titubeó lentamente, con miedo a que su madre explote de la ira. Himeka y Light no dejaban de discutir

-No, Polly. Ve a tu cuarto- Le dijo Dawn intentando mantener la paciencia por unos segundos, antes de lanzar lo primero que se le ocurra a la pared de su enorme cocina

-Está bien- Respondió la niña con algo de timidez, retirándose de la cocina

Se quedó unos minutos presionando su cabeza contra la pared, hasta que decidió levantarse, secarse, y ponerse a limpiar todo antes de que Paul llegara a casa. Si es que lo hacía antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida, como casi todos los otros días

* * *

Terminó de fregar el último mueble ya llegadas las once de la noche. Después de que Himeka y Light se peleen unas treinta veces más, y que Polly llore por tonterías o pida cosas, por fin había silencio en su casa. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto realmente le dolía la cabeza, y de que no había comido nada, hasta que el silencio le permitió pensar en ello.

Se sentó en el diván de cuero que recién había terminado de secar, para admirar su vitrina de listones y trofeos. Miles de memorias volvieron a su adolorada mente, mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de relax. Los viajes con Ash, cuando ganó su primer Gran Festival a los dieciséis, cuando Paul la besó por primera vez después de éste... todos recuerdos maravillosos que se veían opacados al ver la vida de ama de casa que tenía ahora

-Dawn, cariño, despierta- Oyó una suave voz, que tenía tendencia a ser ronca, mientras abría sus ojos con pesadez. Miró a su esposo, aún con la camisa y la corbata de trabajo puestas, mientras recordaba que no le había calentado la cena

-Paul lo siento, la cena yo...- Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, y la puntada que sintió en su cabeza casi la duerme de nuevo- ¿Cómo llegué al cuarto? ¿Qué hora es?-

Paul le colocó la mano en la mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle el pómulo con el pulgar- Te quedaste dormida en el diván de la sala de estar. Son las dos de la mañana- Pasó su mano a la frente de su esposa- Tienes fiebre, Dawn. Mucha. Y estás demasiado delgada-

No le había prestado atención al cambio de su físico en los últimos meses. Himeka había regresado de su viaje pokemón para convertirse en una coordinadora, pero al descubrir que su verdadera pasión la tenía en las presentaciones, decidió dedicarse a ser una artista, por lo que estaría en su casa hasta que las performances pokemón de Kalos abrieran sus puertas. Esto había provocado que se pelee constantemente con Light, y ni hablar de lo pedigüeña que era la pequeña Polly

Básicamente, se pasaba todo el día de aquí para allá dentro de su casa, y no tenía tiempo ni de comer más que cuando el estómago se lo pedía a gritos

-No es nada- Le respondió con ternura, mientras se incorporaba mejor. Su cabeza le pedía que vuelva a recostarse, pero debía calentar la cena- Calentaré la cena, ahora...-

Paul la interrumpió tomándola de la muñeca, obligándola a sentarse en la cama de nuevo. No le costó demasiado, la peli azul ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse

-Dije que tienes fiebre y que estás delgada. Metete en la cama otra vez-

Dawn resopló al ver que su marido tenía razón, y que si se levantaba de la cama se desmayaría al instante. Se quitó el sweater, y la camiseta que tenía puesta. Para cuando estaba por sacarse el sujetador, Paul habló

-Estás más delgada de lo que creí, Dawn. ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?- El hombre sintió una punzada de culpa de todas formas, ya que no había notado lo delgada que estaba su esposa hasta que la cargó en brazos desde el living hasta su habitación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había visto desnuda, como para no darse cuenta de que estaba casi de los huesos?

-No tengo tiempo para ello yo...- Quería evitar el asunto de que su casa había resultado ser una completa inundación después de que la alarma contra incendios se encendiera, aunque había logrado secar la mayoría de los muebles y los otros se secarían solos- Hoy fue un día agitado, es todo- Se volvió a tomar la cabeza con las manos, exclamando un leve "Auch" al presionar con su mano derecha

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Paul, poniendo atención a su mano mientras la tomaba con el dorso hacia abajo- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-

Temía que se enfadara por ser tan torpe y cometer errores, mientras él era quien trabajaba todos los días en la agencia de seguridad Pokemón de Sinnoh. Sabía que sus tareas eran mucho más sencillas que las de su esposo, pero acumuladas eran una enorme tortura

-Bueno yo...- Resopló- Es que estaba preparando un pastel, y mientras estaba en el horno Light y Himeka peleaban y Polly no dejaba de pedir cosas y luego la alarma contra incendios...- Hizo una pausa al ver la leve expresión de confusión en la cara de Paul, ya que había dado los títulos de los sucesos pero no los detalles- No importa, solo quité el pastel del horno sin el guante-

-¿Cómo haces algo tan tonto? Tienes la mano llena de ampollas- El peli morado se quitó la corbata de un tirón y la dejó sobre la cómoda que tenían en su espaciosa habitación. Luego ingresó en el baño y salió con unas vendas mojadas con agua fría- Dame la mano, esto debería aliviar el dolor-

Sabía que se enfadaría. Pero era su casa de todos modos, tenía que saberlo- Lo lamento, ¿si?- Dijo con voz ronca, mientras Paul le vendaba la mano. Sentía ardor, pero era mínimo- Pero desde que Himeka se quedó aquí, Light no ha parado de molestarla y tengo que detenerlos todo el tiempo. Y a Polly le molesta no recibir tanta atención como cuando Himeka no estaba, así que todo el tiempo está exigiendo cosas, aunque luego...-

Dejó de hablar a la velocidad de la luz con su dañada voz, cuando Paul la abrazó y la acarició el brazo suavemente con la mano- No estoy enfadado contigo, Dawn. Se que es difícil- Suspiró mientras presionaba su boca contra su cabello- Lamento no estar tanto tiempo en casa como debería-

-Estás trabajando, no es como si no hicieras nada- Cerró los ojos embriagándose con el aroma que emanaba el pecho de su esposo- Supongo que cuando Himeka parta a Kalos todo se calmará un poco, o cuando Polly comience el jardín de infantes- Resopló fastidiada- No lo sé. Todos los días es lo mismo, y la cabeza me está por explotar-

-Por que estás estresada, y por que no comes- La estrechó más contra él, luego bostezó- En parte tengo la culpa, lo lamento mucho. Pediré una licencia mañana mismo, o abandonaré algunas horas extra-

-No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres. Puedo tolerarlo- Mintió

-¿Crees que es divertido salir del trabajo a la una y media de la mañana? Pues no lo es- Le besó la cabeza repetidas veces otra vez, y Dawn lo disfrutó como cuando era una adolescente- Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y con los niños. Al menos hasta que Himeka vuelva a viajar-

Dawn se incorporó, acariciando su cuello con la mano- ¿Estás seguro?- Dawn sonrió un poco- Verás, conozco tu paciencia y se que no lo tolerarás demasiado, especialmente a Light y Himeka. Estarías mejor en el trabajo-

-Son mis hijos también. Y por algún motivo se portan mucho mejor cuando yo estoy presente- Paul volvió a abrazarla y la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos- Se controlarlos mucho mejor que tú- Se burló

-Si, no se por que no querías tener hijos- Mencionó, recordando el día que le anunció el embarazo accidental de Himeka, y el miedo que tenía ante la expresión de su esposo. Aunque a los pocos meses de embarazo, Paul parecía mucho más feliz que ella

-Solo quería estar contigo y tener sexo todas las noches- Paul le acarició la espalda semidesnuda- Cosa que también escasea, pero hoy estás enferma, así que vas a descansar. Luego nos tomaremos unas vacaciones nosotros dos solos-

Dawn se separó algo brusca, provocándole otra puntada en la cabeza- ¿De vacaciones? ¿Solos? ¿Y que hay de los niños?-

-Tienen una abuela, un tío biológico y no se cuantos tíos postizos- La acurrucó contra él por tercera vez, dándole a entender que ya no podría levantarse- Podremos repartirlos, no te preocupes-

Dawn suspiró. Aunque ya eran pasadas las doce, este había sido el mejor y el más tranquilo momento del día. Estaba calmada, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero recibiendo mimos de su esposo, con quien no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron una conversación así en la cama. Además, Paul estaba bastante tierno, cosa que tampoco pasaba muy a menudo

Paz y tranquilidad. Por primera vez en el día

Hasta que un llanto interrumpió el silencio, dándole a entender a Dawn Berlitz que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Oh, no puede ser- Se levantó de golpe, quitándose el sujetador y colocándose una vieja remera de Paul que siempre usaba para dormir. Le quedaba grande y holgada- Es Polly, suele tener pesadillas y...-

Paul se puso de pie y le chistó mientras la tomaba de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse en la cama- Yo iré esta vez, tu recuéstate- Salió de la habitación antes de que Dawn pudiese poner objeción

Entró en el cuarto de su hija menor, Polly, de tres años. Estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando al Tediursa de peluche que él mismo le compró el día que hizo un viaje de negocios a Unova. Al oír el sonido de la puerta, la niña retiró la mano libre de sus ojos y comenzó a balbucear

-Mami, fue terrible...- Sollozó, pero se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que quien estaba dentro del cuarto era Paul- ¿Papi?-

-Hola pequeña- Le dijo con una ternura raramente vista en él. Si alguien hacía diez años le decía que le hablaría de ese modo a alguien, se hubiese reído en su cara. Tomó a su hija en brazos, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el corto cabello azul- No pasa nada, solo fue un sueño-

-El Monferno de Himeka me atacaba por que pisé su cola sin querer...- Sollozó, abrazando el cuello de su papá con una mano, mientras sostenía su Tediursa con la otra

Paul chistó en su oído, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza- No tienes que preocuparte, estás a salvo-

Se quedó en silencio con su hija en brazos, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que su pequeño cuerpo le proporcionaba. La niña dejó de sollozar a los pocos minutos, y Paul sintió el hombro de su camisa algo mojado por las lágrimas de Polly

-Papi.. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó dulcemente

En otras ocasiones se hubiese negado rotundamente, dejándola durmiendo en su cama, debido a que quería dormir en paz, solo y tranquilo, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Pero no podía negarse, después de oírla llorar y saber que había estado buscando atención todo el día

-Claro que sí, Polly- Le respondió, mientras la cargaba en brazos hasta su cuarto, donde esperaba encontrar a una Dawn preocupada por su hija, como siempre lo estaba

Pero se encontró con una Dawn dormida, acurrucada en la enorme cama, con el cobertor corrido y el espacio justo a su lado para que él y su hija encajaran.

Recostó a Polly en la cama, ya semidormida, quien tomó la mano sana de su madre al instante. Se puso ropa para dormir, y antes de apagar la luz de noche aprecio la escena que tenía en frente

Definitivamente, no había nada mejor que esto

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	3. KS: Isabella Oak, la princesa rebelde

**En éste capítulo voy a hacer una excepción, y no se va a tratar ni de Poke, ni Contest ni Ikari. La protagonista será la hija de Serena, y verán lo que mi mente retorcida le preparó para su futuro**

 **Quiero que las/los fans de Gary no me odien, pero simplemente se me ocurrió**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Golpeaba el suelo con insistencia, mientras la gota que caía del techo la volvía loca una y otra vez. Sabía que vendrían a buscarla, era menor y no podían arrestarla, aunque le preocupaba la expresión que tendría su madre en el rostro

Oh si, su hermosa y amable madre. Amable con todos, excepto con ella. Su decepción

-Ya deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? Me pones nervioso- Se quejó el chico a su lado, con dos aretes en la oreja derecha y una frase en un idioma que no conocía tatuada en su muñeca

-Cállate Logan- Le dijo fríamente, como siempre lo hacía

-Tu mamita va a venir a sacarte de aquí- Le respondió el chico- Vete a saber si mi hermano va a venir, y como tengo dieciséis podría pasar la noche aquí tranquilamente-

-¿Que no ves que estoy nerviosa?- Replicó la chica de cabello castaño, lacio y oscuro- Mi mamá va a matarme- Se colocó las manos en la cabeza, con los codos en las rodillas. Todo lo que dijera solo le serviría a Logan para seguir burlándose de ella, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer- Estamos aquí por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- Se quejó el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes- Tu eres la que quiso hacer ese grafitti en la casa de Marie-

-Por que es una zorra, y su madre también lo es, aunque la mía no lo admita- Marie era la única hija de Miette. Tenía su edad y habían acudido a la escuela juntas, antes de que ella decida convertirse en una estrella pokemón y ella... bueno, en lo que era ahora- De todas formas es tu culpa Logan. Yo te dije que te detuvieses y seguiste pintándolo-

-No iba a dejarlo incompleto- El chico jugueteó con el segundo aro de su oreja

-Pues eres un tonto-

-Y tu eres insufrible, Isabella-

-¿Ah si?- Se puso de pie, enfadada con su... bueno, era su compañero de banda, el más joven entre todos los hombres que había. Y vivía cerca de su casa, así que siempre tendía a acompañarla. Y a veces bromeaban y se molestaban. Y solía acudir a él cuando peleaba con su mamá. Pero aún así no sabía si era su amigo- Pues tendrás que sufrirme en esta asquerosa cárcel hasta que alguien venga por nosotros...-

-Oak, Howels- La oficial Jenny apareció tras las rejas, y con una tarjeta magnética abrió la puerta- Vinieron por ustedes-

-Ya era hora, hasta que Dylan se dignó- Logan se levantó del banco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras arrojaba su chaqueta sobre su hombro

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Siguieron a la oficial Jenny hasta la recepción de la estación de policía. Allí estaban, efectivamente, Dylan, el hermano mayor de Logan (el tipo de chico que nunca creerías que es el hermano de un rockerito como Logan) y su padrastro. Kalm

Fue un alivio en parte que su mamá no estuviese ahí, para fruncirle el ceño frente a todos y avergonzarla a sí misma. Kalm siempre estaba calmado, nunca le gritaba y a veces pensaba que solo lo hacía para caerle bien, por que después de todo, era su padrastro

Oh si, nadie lo esperaba, pero ella conocía toda la historia

Su mamá siempre estuvo enamorada del mejor amigo de su padre, Ash, desde muy niña, según tenía entendido. Sin embargo, él se casó con otra mujer llamada Misty, una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, a quien Bella admiraba mucho. Así que, por pura lástima y resentimiento, su madre, Serena, accedió a salir con Gary Oak, su padre. Aparentemente la relación solo duró unos cuatro meses, en los que crearon algo de lo que estoy segura que mi madre se arrepiente

-A mí- Dijo para sí misma, sin que Kalm la escuche mientras la dirigía al auto con una mano en su espalda. Miró a Logan una última vez, mientras su hermano lo regañaba. El chico le sonrió de forma compasiva, sabiendo lo que se le venía después y le giñó el ojo. Isabella, o Bella, como prefería que la llamen, respondió a su sonrisa e ingresó en el auto

Unos años más tarde, Serena se casó con el hombre que Isabella tenía a su lado, Kalm Vanderwall, y tuvieron dos odiosos y molestos hijos, como Isabella les decía, Jake de diez años y Thommas de siete

El viaje transcurrió en un completo silencio. Bella sabía que Kalm no hablaría primero, ni que tampoco la regañaría por nada. A veces sentía que era más su confidente que su padrastro, la verdad le agradaba tenerlo en la familia

-Está enfadada y decepcionada, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Isabella, sin dejar de mirar la noche estrellada que se le presentaba

-¿Tu que crees?- Preguntó con algo de ironía

-No fue mi culpa, fue culpa de Logan-

-Siempre dices eso, y sabes que tu madre se enfadará y te dirá que no te juntes más con el si sigues así- Kalm se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo y la miró- Es la segunda vez que voy a buscarte a la cárcel de la ciudad, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

Bella se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, dejando siempre los mismos dos hacia adelante. Tenía la raya de costado, como su madre de pequeña, y el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda

Okey. Ya sabía la impresión que todos debían de tener de ella, y el hecho de que su madre piense paranoias y las grite a los cuatro vientos en el momento que las pensaba, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. La impresión que daba era de una chica mala, que torturaba pokemón, grafiteaba la casa de celebridades y fumaba. Además de que tenía una banda de rock, donde ella era la cantante solista, lo que le daba más crédito a las paranoias de su madre

Es que ella era la Reina de Kalos, y no podía permitir que su hija tuviese ese tipo de comportamientos frente a todo el mundo. Tenía que dar la imagen de princesa buena que su mamá siempre fue, para que el público no opine mal de su familia

Pero ella no podía ni quería hacerlo. Ella no era una artista, y su Fennekin tampoco quería serlo. A ambos les gustaban las batallas, y ver presentaciones también, pero... ¿Modelar? ¿Desfilar frente a todos? ¿Sonreír patéticamente para que todos te vean? No gracias, eso no era para Isabella Oak

-No es lo que crees, que esté en una banda y que mi...- ¿Amigo? O no sabía como decirlo. No sabía como se sentía con respecto a Logan- Logan, con quien siempre frecuento, tenga pinta del chico malo que destroza cosas, no significa que yo sea de ese tipo de personas-

-No le digas que te lo dije, pero tu mamá quiere que ingreses como postulante para la perfomance de mañana, con tu Fennekin- Soltó Kalm, esperando el desastre

-¡¿Qué?!- Isabella abrió sus ojos celestes lo más grande que podía- ¡Está loca si cree que voy a subirme a un escenario a ponerme vestidos de colores y saludar a desconocidos! ¡¿Acaso ya me inscribió?!-

-No lo se- No sabía si Kalm le estaba mintiendo, pero él no tenía la culpa- Pero podrías hacerlo solo esta vez, Bella- Isabella presionó la boca en una fina línea, mientras abría sus ojos celestes como platos. En serio que no podía creer que Kalm le esté diciendo eso. Él sabía mejor que ella misma cuanto odiaba los performances -No me mires así, sería un favor para ella, para que vea que estás interesada en los pokemón-

-Si lo hago una vez, querrá que lo haga millones de veces más, y me convertiré en la Princesa de Kalos que no quiero ser- Explicó. Sonó los huesos de sus manos con mitones negros rayados- Y si estoy interesada en los pokemón. Solo que no quiero ser una artista. Preferiría ser entrenadora...- O mejor ser cantante, pero eso estaba demasiado lejos de sus expectativas. Amaba a su Fennekin, pero a éste le agotaban las batallas rápidamente, dando su máximo solo al principio, y a ella no le gustaba que su pokemón se sintiera así

-No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto Isabella, no soy quien- Kalm siempre era bastante frío y directo, y eso era algo que le agradaba de él. No daba rodeos para decir los pesimismos que su madre siempre se negaba a ver, y no se creía mejor que ella por ser mayor y estar casado con su mamá. La trataba como a una igual. Claro que no era de la misma forma con sus propios hijos, Jake y Thommas- Solo te estoy advirtiendo lo que se te viene-

-Lo se, gracias por eso- Respondió la castaña, justo para cuando llegaron a la enorme casa, (casi mansión) de la Reina de Kalos

Kalm aparcó el auto, y Isabella entró disparada por la puerta, esperando no ser vista por su madre y poder subir directo a su recámara. Oh, pero siempre había demonios rondando por esa casa

-¡Mamá! ¡Isabella regresó, y está escapando de ti!- Gritó Jake, el demonio mayor, mientras veía a quien parecía ser su tía May en un concurso pokemón

Detuvo el paso de sus botas negras al instante- ¡Cállate mocoso insolente!-

-¡Mamá, Isabella me está molestando!- Volvió a quejarse el rubio de ojos grises

-¡Isabella!- Escuchó el grito de su mamá, y la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre le hacía saber que nada bueno se vendría- ¡Ven a la cocina, por favor!-

-Muchas gracias, demonio inmundo- Le dijo Bella a Jake, quien le sacó la lengua cuando marchó hacia la cocina

Y ahí estaba ella. Tan perfecta y hermosa como siempre, le hubiese gustado parecerse más a ella. Solo había sacado sus ojos y el formato corporal, pero en lo que demás se refería, se parecía a su padre. Según había oído, de joven éste era un rompe corazones, pero masculinamente hablando, claro

-Hola- Dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y sin separar demasiado los labios cuando hablaba

-No me saludes de esa manera- Respondió Serena, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Su tono no parecía de enfado, pero Isabella sabía que lo estaba- Yo soy quien debería estar frunciendo el ceño así, jovencita, no tu-

-Marie me llamó marimacho. Logan y yo solo quisimos hacerle una broma- Hizo una pausa, en la que la miró a los ojos, desde que comenzó la conversación- A su madre también- Aclaró, para ver si se aligeraba un poco el ambiente. Pero no era cosa fácil

-Es la segunda vez que Kalm te va a sacar de la estación de policía, Bella- Su mamá se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a ella, apoyada en la isla de la cocina- No puedes seguir así. No quiero que mi hija se convierta en una delincuente-

-¡¿Delincuente?! ¡Solo hicimos un grafitti, mamá!- Se quejó la chica, alzando la voz- ¡No creas que no me...!-

-Déjame terminar- Replicó Serena, firme- Estarás castigada de aquí a dos semanas- Bella suspiró. Solo tenía que tolerar los insultos de sus medio hermanos por quince días, no sería tan grave- Y no quiero que sigas juntándote con Logan Howels-

Oh no, eso si que no

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!- No iba a decirle que Logan tenía el ochenta porciento de la culpa, por que así era, pero si lo decía no iba a zafarse del hecho de que su madre quiera que no vea más a Logan- ¡Logan no tiene nada que ver! ¡No es justo!-

-Desde que estás en esa banda musical solo te metes en problemas. Y es un chico mayor que tu, puedes hacerte amigas de tu edad- Serena no quitaba su expresión seria de su rostro, por más que Isabella le gritara y le gritara

-¡Sólo tiene un año más que yo! ¡Y no necesito amigas, gracias!- Recordó aquel viaje a Unova, para que su madre diera unas conferencias. Intentó que se hiciera amiga de las hijas de otras artistas, pero le raba repulsión lo que veía. Maquillaje por doquier, mentes vacías que expresaban comentarios sin pretexto ni justificación, y ropa de colores. No es que odiara los colores, pero como mucho podía usar una camiseta lisa de algún color no tan llamativo. Otra cosa que su madre vivía y vivía criticando

-¡Deja de gritarme así, Isabella!- Serena elevó el tono de voz, sin descruzar sus brazos. Parecía un director regañando a una alumna, más que una madre- Irás a la perfomance de mañana, a menos que te decidas hoy mismo a qué rama de los Pokemón quieres dedicarte-

Excelente, eran las once y cuarto de la noche. Básicamente la estaba obligando

-¡No quiero ir, y mi Fennekin tampoco quiere!-

-¡Nunca lo has intentado! ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará?-

-¡Por qué simplemente sé que no es para mí!- Llegó a la conclusión que no quería llegar, aunque venía rondando por su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo- ¡No intentes en transformarme en ti! ¡Yo no soy como tu!

Serena se quedó plasmada ante las palabras de su hija, y la miró retirarse de la sala con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Isabella golpeó la puerta con fuerza y cruzó la enorme sala de estar reteniendo sus lágrimas

-¿Y ahora que tienes?- Preguntó Thommas, el demonio menor, mientras le pasaba por al lado en las escaleras. Su tono no era de preocupación, pero tampoco de burla ni interés. Como si el niño de siete años no tuviese nada mejor que hacer más que preguntarle que demonios le pasaba

-¡Callate!- Le gritó Bella, para cerrar con más fuerza que la que aplicó en la puerta de la cocina, la puerta de su habitación

* * *

-Iré a vivir a Kanto con mi padre. No lo tolero más- Dijo al teléfono, intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Arrojaba ropa a una maleta marron silenciosamente, de forma desprolija

El cuarto de Bella era blanco, pero tenía algunos toques rosas, dandole así un aire rockero pero femenino.

 _-No estás pensando correctamente tonta, solo es una pelea-_ Respondió Logan al otro lado de la línea, hablando con ese tono insensible de siempre

-Si que estoy pensando con correctamente. Va a enviarme a esa tonta performance, donde tendré que verle la cara a Marie y ponerme tonterías. Tomaré el primer vuelo a Kanto- Bella colocó otro tipo de pertenencias en una mochila blanca de cuero, cosas más frágiles

-¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? No tienes dinero, y podrías decirle que quieres ser entrenadora o algo así para que no te obligue a ir- Podía imaginar a Logan, recostado sobre su cama, en su habitación con muchos posters de bandas de rock y maestros pokemón, con su Jolteon al lado y el celular negro en su oreja- Piensalo dos veces, con que vea que no hay posibilidades de qur ganes ese tonto perfomance, va a rendirse contigo-

El nudo de su garganta se mezcló con la sensación de ira que el comentario de Logan le produjo. Sabía que el chico lo hacía solo para distraerla, por que ella odiaba llorar frente a todo el mundo, y eso incluía una rápida llamada telefónica. Sin embrago, no tenía que restregarle en la cara que no era tan bonita como su madre

-No tienes que restregarme por teléfono que no soy tan bonita como ella- Dijo fríamente. Fennekin había despertado de su cojín, y saltó en la enorme cama doble plaza de la chica con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro

-Yo no... no quise decirte eso, me refería a que...- Titubeó Logan

Bella sonrió, sintiendo la satisfacción de hacer sentir al chico culpable, cosa que raramente ocurría. Apartentemente, él sentía ese mismo extraño tipo de afecto que ella sentía por él

-Ya sabía que no iba a ganar aunque participara. Y con respecto al dinero, mi papá me da pasajes abiertos sin fecha para cada vez que me voy de Pueblo Paleta. Solo necesito um poco para el taxi de aquí y el de allá- Suspiró, ahogando aún el nudo que no pensaba liberar, cerró la tapa de su maleta, y se sentó encima. Fennekin se recostó en su regazo- No se si quiero ser entrenadora a tiempo completo, solo se que amo a Fennekin- Lo acarició- ¿Es que acaso eso está mal?-

Había obtenido su Fennekin del profesor Sycamour como todos los niños de la región Kalos cuando cumplían diez años. Estaba emocionada al principio, como cualquier niño teniendo un pokemón propio, pero se fue desvaneciendo a medida que los años pasaban, y se daba cuenta de que sus gustos iban hacia otro lado

-No, no está mal. Tengo a Jolteon y me dedico a recolectar un par de medallas cada tanto, y eso tampoco está mal. No todo tiene que centrarse en los pokemón por el mero hecho de que ellos existan-

-Si le dijeras eso a mi madre, ella no lo...-

-Por su puesto que no lo entiende, Bella. Su madre se dedicaba a los pokemón. Tu padre es el más reconocido investigador pokemón de todos los tiempos. Su actual marido es el campeón de la liga Kalos-

-No entiendo a que te refieres-

-Es todo lo que conoce, tonta, a eso me refiero. No entiende como no quieres dedicarte a los pokemón, siendo ellos los que giraron en torno a ella toda su vida. Es como si de repente quisieras casarte con un arbol, cuando toda tu vida viste a las personas casandose con otras personas-

Bella sonrió un poco. El nudo de su garganta había casi desaparecido, pero el recordar la peles de hacía unas horas lo hacía regresar lentamente

-Das los peores ejemplos del mundo- Sonrió, pero esperaba que no se notara por teléfono- No eres un patán todo el tiempo, después de todo-

-Solo hice un graffiti por que tu quisiste que lo haga. Esa última parte automáticamente me convierte en un no patán- Logan suspiró, y Bella escuchó movimiento. Seguramente se había levantado de la cama- ¿Como pretendes ir al aeropuerto?-

No esperaba que Logan le rogara de rodillas que se quedara en Kalos y con la banda, la cual tendría que buscar un reemplazo. Pero el hecho de que a penas lo baya intentado, y que no le modifique el resultado, le había estrujado un poco el corazón. Como si por un momento hubiese tenido la leve ilusión de que se esmeraría más en que se quedara, aunque tenía la decisión tomada.

-Eh.. bueno, pensaba salir por la ventana y tomar un taxi- Se habría burlado de que ya lo mencionó, pero estaba algo consternada- O por la puerta si el vuelo no es demasiado temprano, aún no entré en internet por los horarios- Titubeó un poco al principio, al tener que responder mientras sentía esos sentimientos encontrados

-Es peligroso. Y no es que me importe tu salud física o mental, pero si desapareces no quiero tener problemas luego- Respondió Logan desinteresadamente- Yo te llevaré-

-Es la manera más original de decir "me preocupas" que he oído- Bella se había acomodado en su escritorio, con su laptop prendida, mientras revisaba los horarios de los vuelos. Tenía el teléfono sostenido entre su oreja y el hombro. Fennekin observaba la maleta con curiosidad

-Si claro, ya quisieras. Sigue soñando, Oak-

-El próximo vuelo a Kanto es a las 4 AM, por lo que tendría que estar en el aeropuerto a las 2-

-Te esperaré en la esquina en media hora. ¿Estás segura de que no es un tonto capricho?-

-No lo es, Logan- Cerró la laptop y miró el reloj. 12.46. Debía comenzar a prepararse- Y oye... Gracias, por todo- Dijo algo sonrojada, enrulandose en el dedo un mechón de cabello castaño

-No empieces con cursilerías, y no te tardes- Respondió rápidamente el chico, cortando la llamada

* * *

-Ya está, llegamos- Dijo Logan, aparcando frente al sector A del aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia- ¿Estás segura de ésto?-

-Quiero elegir mi destino, así como ella eligió el suyo- Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y suspiró. Sentía los ojos verde claro de Logan clavados en ella, pero no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Temía que se hubiese vuelto lo suficientemente importante para ella como para obligarla a no irse de Kalos- ¿La cajuela está abierta?- Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar hacia sus rodillas- Tengo que sacar la maleta y mi mochila-

-¿Tienes que irte?-

Su tono sonó tan triste que le dieron ganas de golpearlo. ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido convencerla de quedarse antes de que hubiesen llegado al aeropuerto?

-Si Logan, ya no lo preguntes de nuevo- Bajó del auto orgullosamente, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. No iba a estar en Kanto para siempre, pero necesitaba un tiempo lejos de su madre, y tenía la suerte de tener a un padre viviendo del otro lado del mundo

Tenía todo lo necesario en Kanto, excepto a Logan. Ese era un gran problema, que venía atormentándola los últimos veinte minutos

Sacó la maleta y la mochila de la cajuela, para que luego se cierre casi automáticamente. El hermano de Logan tenía un auto de último modelo, y era muy probable que el oji verde lo haya tomado sin permiso.

Arrastró la maleta en sus cuatro rueditas, y se colocó frente a la ventanilla del copiloto, esperando a que Logan la bajara, para poder despedirse de él. Tenía que decirle algo bonito, lo que sea, solo tenía que esperar a que bajara el vidrio y...

Pero nunca lo hizo

Logan simplemente dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia ella, le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y la saludó con la mano

Para luego bajar la mano al volante otra vez, y hacer andar el vehículo

Bella se quedó pasmada en su lugar, con el corazón destrozado, mientras la gente pasaba por su lado como si fuese en cámara lenta.

Dejó salir las primeras lágrimas que venía reteniendo hacía tanto tiempo, para marchar dentro del aeropuerto y descansar de su eterna pesadilla sentimental

Maldecía uma y otra vez mientras veía cada vez más cerca la pantalla del Chek-In de su vuelo a Kanto. El único posible motivo, para quedarse en Kalos, se había alejado de ella en un auto de último modelo, sin siquiera dejarla decir la palabra "adiós"

Se le cayó la mochila debido a la velocidad a la que caminaba, y detuvo tan abruptamente sus pasos, que la valija también cayó al suelo, con la tapa hacia abajo

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por que todo ésto...?!- Comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, llamando la atención de varias personas, y el miedo a ser reconocida comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Sim embargo, lo que hizo que se detenga fue la prescencia de Logan a menos de dos metros de ella

El chico la observaba atónito. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, solo la había escuchado una vez por teléfono

-¿Que quieres ahora?- Preguntó rápidamente, secandose las lágrimas de los ojos con la misma velocidad

-Ya te vi llorar, Bella, no te escondas-

Su tono arrogante, la despreocupación que mostraba su postura, sumandole al hecho de que no se había movido ni un centímetro, la enfurecieron aún más.

-¿Y vas a burlarte de mí?- Preguntó, sin demostrar el tono que quería

-Olvidaste tu...- Logan se sacudió los cabellos, y mostrandole su perfil, miró hacia el techo. Los dos aretes plateados brillaban por la abundante luz del aeropuerto. Bella se sorprendió al verlo titubear de esa forma. Bueno más que titubear, sin encontrar las palabras a decir- Solo quería despedirme de tí, es todo-

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez. Tal vez no estaba tan sola en el mundo como creía

-Decidas lo que decidas, estaré... orgulloso de tí para cuando regreses a Kalos. No importa si decides abandonar la banda o...- La oji celeste lo miraba sorprendida. No podía creerlo. Logan. Logan Howels le estaba diciendo palabras alentadoras, y se había molestado en regresar al aeropuerto solo para cometer dicho acto- Ya deja de mirarme así, ¿Quieres?- Se apenó el azabache- No soy bueno para estas cosas yo...-

-Gracias- Soltó suavemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él

-¿Que?- Preguntó Logan, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos. Su rostro expresaba confusión. Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar

-Gracias- Lo abrazó por la cintura, acto que sorprendió al chico, se demostraba en su rostro- Por estar ahí para mí-

El chico resopló y relajó su mirada- Te dije que no digas cursilerías. Y lamento si te abrazo mal, pero jamás había abrazado a una chica- Suspiró -No que relamente me importe, al menos-

* * *

-¿Crees que fuí algo dura con ella?- Preguntó Serena, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos celestes y el corto cabello rubio enmarañado

-Serena, cariño, me lo preguntaste veinte veces desde que no salió de su cuarto, y en todas te respondí sinceramente que sí- Respondió Kalm, volteando hacia la pared en su lado de la cama- Son las cuatro treinta de la mañana, ya duermete-

Kalm siempre era sincero y directo, tanto como el mismo Paul Shinji. Pero con un par de sentimientos demás, y uma gran dosis de tolerancia extra. Tal vez era incluso más sincero que Paul

-Lo siento Kalm. Es que lo intento y no puedo. Oíste lo que dijo, verdad. Que estaba intentando transformarla en alguien como yo- Serena se recostó, relajando un poco sus ojos- No quiero que se sienta de esa forma-

Kalm resopló y volteó a ver a Serena a la cara. Ya sabiendo la respuesta, le preguntó- ¿Y si participa en la perfomance, aunque se sienta de esa manera? ¿No te importaría?-

-Por su puesto que me sentiría mal. Es mi única hija, y quiero que sea feliz- Respondió Serena, intentando encajar las respuestas que daba a las preguntas de Kalm con el problema -No quiero que haga la perfomance por presión, solo... quiero que lo intente-

Kalm rodó los ojos resignado y se apoyó sobre su codo- ¿Y no quería tu madre que intentes ser corredora de Rihorns?-

-Si pero...- Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos y comprendió lo que tramaba- Oh ya veo, intentas hacerme el cuestionario psicológico para darle la razón-

El azabache sonrió- Es solo que creo que la tiene, es todo-

-Es diferente, yo ya tenía en mente ser una artista. Bella no... solo anda con esa banda, y con ese rockerito llamado Logan yo- Se abrazó las rodillas- Temo estar haciendo las cosas mal. Por haberla tenido tan joven-

Serena había tenido a su hija mayor a los escasos diecinueve años, casi veinte, y su ex novio Gary, con veinte. Había sido difícil cambiar sus planes con tanta rápidez, pero todos, incluso Misty en ocasiones, le habían brindado todo su apoyo, y Isabella parecía ser una niña sana y feliz. Sin embargo, entrando en sus quince, las cosas se habían empezado a complicar, debido a la diferencia de personalidades y que Bella no se dedicaba a nada relacionado a los pokemón, a pesar de tener su Fennekin hace tanto tiempo

-Serena, que la hayas tenido joven no tiene nada que ver- La consoló Kalm, sentandose a su lado en la cama. Tenía un sueño de horrores, pero se habían jurado amor eterno en las buenas y en las malas- Todos los adolescentes pasan por lo mismo. Yo peleaba con mis padres también, Shauna siempre cuenta que lo hacía e incluso tu también. El hecho de que sean opuestas solo intensifica más las cosas, pero es hasta que ambas entiendan cosas de la otra-

-¿Cosas como que?- La invicta reina de Kalos, con sus casi treinta y seis años de edad, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo- Se supone que yo soy la adulta, yo debo darle el ejemplo-

-Ella debe entender que solo quieres lo mejor para ella-

-Por su puesto que así es. Como para Jake y Tomy-

-Y tu debes creerle cuando dice que el hermano menor de Dylan Howels no es malo- Concluyó Kalm, tomandole la mano

Serena relajó un poco sus ojos, sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta- No puedo evitar pensar que... que está enamorada de ese chico... y ya sabes, primer amor...- Presionó la mano de su esposo, devolviendole el agarre- Temo que le rompan el corazón-

Kalm sabía, uf, y que bien lo sabía, que Serena había estado como unos ocho casi nueve años enamorada del torpe maestro pokemón del momento, Ash Ketchum. Sin embargo, las ilusiones de Serena siempre fueron alimentadas por falsas esperanzas, ya que el corazón del joven pertenecía a la líder del gimnasio Cerulean, a quien, vale aclarar, hasta el día de hoy no había podido vencer.

Serena había sufrido demasiado tras la ruptura con Ash, y fue a buscar consuelo en brazos de Gary Oak, un rompe corazones, pero no mala persona, quien la recibió de buena manera. Tras varias confusiones de sentimientos y citas improvisadas, Isabella nació.

Y nadie se arrepentía de ello, pero tampoco se lo esperaban

-Sabes que siempre soy sincero contigo, cariño. Pero que te haya pasado a tí no significa que le pase a todas. Logan será rebelde y algo grosero, pero tal vez sea justo lo que Bella necesita, siendo también rebelde pero muy educada y refinada-

La rubia se relajó un poco y suspiró. Pensó en como era ella a su edad. Era inocente, no tenía demasiada defensa propia, y vivía preocupandose sanamente por su aspecto. Mientras que Kalm... ya lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás, y cuando volvió a verlo lo recordo como el chico frío, desarreglado y solitario del pueblo.

Y miren las vueltas que da la vida, que terminó teniendo una hija con Gary Oak y dos con Kalm

-Fui muy dura con ella- Susurró, sentandose con los pies fuera del borde de la cama- ¿Verdad?-

-Ya te dije que opino que sí- Kalm se recostó otra vez, pero se vio sorprendido al ver a Serena salir del enorme cuarto- ¿A donde vas?-

-A disculparme con ella- Respondió

-¿Ahora?- Kalm se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos -¡Pero si es madrugada!-

* * *

-¡Kalm!- Gritó en el medio de la noche, sin importar que sus otros dos hijos estén durmiendo. Brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, y sostenía con fuerza el papel en sus manos- ¡Kalm, ven rápido-

Su esposo no tardó demasiado en ingresr corriendo a la habitación, con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro- ¡¿Que pasó?!-

Serena solo se limitó a arrojarse a su pecho llorando, mientras sus otros dos hijos observaban la escena algo apartados, con miedo en sus caras, por ver así a su madre

Kalm observó el papel en la mano de su esposa, más la cama vacía de la habitación, y no necesitó nada más para entender que solo debía abrazarla

 _Mamá:_

 _Sé que encontrarás esta nota por la mañana. No te asustes, me marché a Pueblo Paleta con mi papá. Lamento si esto te duele, pero me diste un ultimatum demasiado reducido y no puedo respetarlo, lo siento. Se que tenemos visiones diferentes, y también se que me amas, pero algo dentro mio me dice que tenemos que estar un tiempo separadas._

 _Lamento también haberte gritado cosas horribles. No quería hacerlo, de veras. Y tambien siento no haberme despedido como tenía que, pero estaba segura de que no me dejarías marchar_

 _Repito, se que me amas, y yo también lo hago._

 _Cuida a los demonios, y cheka que no son tan buenos como crees. También un saludo a Kalm_

 _Nos vemos, Serena_

 _Isabella._

* * *

 **Uf. Siento para la decepción de muchos que éste cap no sea ni poke ni contest ni ikari, pero la idea se me vino a la cabeza y necesitaba publicarlo. Estoy de vacaciones y vuelvo mañana, pero no podía esperar a publicarlo, aunque sea solo de la tablet.**

 **Si a aaaalguien en este mundo de fanfiction pokemón le gustoooo... quiero que sepa que terminó así abierto por que no es la última vez que Isabella Oak vaya a aparecer**

 **Bueno si, es el personaje menos importante que se me podía ocurrir, pero apareció y punto**

 **El próximo capítulo tendrá Contes, Poke e Ikari, aunque como materia pendiente tengo que hacer un contest exclusivo, y ya tengo ideas**

 **Acepto que me odien mediante reviews también!**

 **Besitoos**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	4. CS: Una Cita importante para Dan

**Holahola! Aca esta el contest que faltaba!**

 **Perdonen la edición. Cambio de tablet y pc constante... nose si se entiende.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Drew miraba a su hijo, de rodillas debajo de él, con una expresión de indignación. Es que de verdad, no podía creer que su hijo Dan, de dieciséis años, quien había heredado su orgullo y su manía de presumir, se rebaje a colocarse de rodillas para pedir un favor.

Su esposa, May, se encontraba al fondo de la casa, en la cocina de concepto abierto, observándolo con una ceja en alto. Ver a Dan haciendo eso era más o menos lo mismo que ver a Drew haciéndolo.

—Por favor— Pidió el castaño, de nuevo, con las manos cruzadas y los ojos cerrados— Juro que no lo rayaré, ni lo chocaré, ni lo conduciré borracho, ni dejaré que mis pokemón lo toquen— Abrió más sus piernas para dejarse caer en el suelo— Será solo ésta vez, papá, por favor.

—Eh, pero no sabes conducir del todo bien, Dan. ¿Qué tiene de malo el auto de tu madre?— Respondió Drew, rascándose la nuca.

—Es tan pequeño y femenino. Y es verde, papá, es horrendo.

—Oye— Gritó May desde la otra punta— Te estoy oyendo.

—¿Pero porqué tanta importancia?

Antes de que el primogénito Larousse pudiese responder, unos pasos se hicieron audibles de las escaleras a la derecha de la puerta de entrada. Minna La Rousse, de once años, bajaba con el cabello húmedo y una pijama amarilla. Al ver a su hermano en el suelo, se detuvo junto a Drew.

—¿Y ahora que tienes, Dan? No me digas que otra vez piensas retar a papá...

—Claro que no, enana, cierra la boca— Respondió el mayor, lanzándole una mirada fulminante de ojos azules a su hermana menor. Volvió la vista a su padre, tratando de convencerlo— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a prestarme el auto o no?

Minna rodó sus ojos verdes y se dirigió junto a su madre, quien seguía apoyada en la isla de la cocina con una ceja en alto. ¿Por qué ese auto sería tan importante? Dan había usado su auto varias veces, más de las que debería considerando que a penas había sacado su licencia.

—No lo entiendo, ¿tan feo es mi auto?— Preguntó la castaña a su hija menor, en cuanto ésta se sentó en la isla junto a ella, mientras masticaba una de las patatas fritas que su mamá había hecho para cenar.

—Debe querer salir con alguna otra chica. El auto de papá impresiona más— Respondió la niña

—Pero siempre usa mi auto para eso...

—¿Con quien crees que vaya a salir ésta vez?— Preguntó Minna.

Minna ya daba por asumido que su hermano era "el príncipe rompe-corazones de Hoenn", a pesar de que en ese momento estuviesen viviendo en Jhoto, por el trabajo de Drew. En su viaje por kanto, junto a Ace, el hijo menor de Ash y Misty y Valentine, el único hijo de Brock, muchas chicas la habían reconocido por su apellido y la habían mirado de buena o mala manera, algunas dando la simple explicación de "conocí a tu hermano".

A veces eso sonaba malo, y otras veces eso sonaba risueño. Pero ella tenía once años, ¿Qué tanto iba a comprender de esas cosas?

—No lo se, no me cuenta esas cosas a mí. A penas se las cuenta a papá.

—¿Con quien vas a salir?— Preguntó Drew, con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de costado.

—¡Eso no importa!

Se había sonrojado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Minna, quien era muy observadora. Su madre simplemente los miraba con el ceño fruncido, habían insultado a su auto.

—Te sonrojaste— Volvió a molestarlo Drew

—¡No lo hice!— Exclamó en voz alta, negando lo evidente, ya que el sonrojo seguía presente en su cara.

—Te prestaré el auto...

Dan cerró los ojos con fastidio y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Drew no era de ceder tan fácil.

—Pero...

—Sólo si me dices con quien vas a salir.

El castaño se puso de pie gruñendo— ¡Pero eso nunca te importó, Drew!

—A-a-a-a no, no, no— Lo señaló con el dedo, de forma acusadora, y el adolescente se sentó en el sofá más cercano— Sin elevar el tonito, jovencito.

—¡Anda, Dan! ¡Dinos con quien vas a salir!— Se unió Minna a su padre, haciendo que su hermano le dedique otra fulminante. Sabía que eso le saldría caro luego, pero el momento lo valía. Además, su papá siempre le daba la razón a ella.

—¡Mamá, dile que se calle!

—Yo también quiero saberlo...— Respondió May con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

El chico ya tenía los ojos cerrados del fastidio. No sabía si le molestaba del todo decirle a su padre con quien iba a salir, no creía que de su boca fuese a parar a otros sitios. Sin embargo, si pasaba por los oídos de Minna y May...

Bueno, se enteraría toda la región.

—N-no la conocen— Mintió— De hecho, ninguno de ustedes la ha visto, nunca— Mintió, el doble.

—¿Cómo es su nombre, Dan?

Si, claro. Como si fuese a gritar Ashley Michaela Ketchum a los cuatro vientos. Ya bastante malo era que planearan salir. Más malo sería que sus familias lo sepan.

—Marisa...— Inventó, basándose en el segundo nombre de la chica— Marisa algo, no recuerdo su apellido.

—Así que Marisa, eh...— Repitió May

—Oh, por favor mamá. No me digas que le crees— Dijo Minna, rodando los ojos

—¿Por qué no le creería?

—Muy bien, te prestaré el auto— Finalizó Drew, antes de que Dan pudiese atacar a su hermana— Pero te daré las llaves cuando salgas mañana, antes de cenar.

—¡Excelente!— Exclamó el chico, feliz. Abrazó a su padre ligeramente, con algo de ironía, luego fue corriendo a darle un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, y le sacó la lengua a Minna, para, al terminar, dirigirse corriendo hacia las escaleras— ¡Lo cuidaré bien! ¡Te lo prometo!

Los tres integrantes restantes de la familia se quedaron en la planta baja, esperando oír el portazo de la habitación de Dan.

—No le creo, en absoluto. Pero mañana me lo dirá...

May miró a su hija y a su esposo con el ceño fruncido— ¡¿Pero por qué no le creen?!, ¡Díganme!

* * *

—Mi papá ya me prestó el auto, no tendré que usar la chatarra de mamá— Le decía Dan a la pantalla de la computadora, mientras limpiaba una pokebola

 _—A Ashley no le importaría con que tonto auto fueras. Le importa que vayas, y que no la dejes plantada—_ Respondió un niño de cabello morado y ojos amatistas, Light Shinji, de la misma edad que Dan.

—¡Shh! ¡No digas su nombre, alguien aquí podría oírte!

 _—Oh, por favor, como si el hecho de que lo oyeran en tu casa fuese grave. Peor sería que se enteren en la casa de Ashley. Aaron te mataría, y ni hablar del tío Ash—_ Contestó Light, desinteresadamente, como siempre, mientras apilaba lo que parecían ser revistas de pokemón. El chico siempre las había coleccionado

—¿Podrías no mencionar esa parte? Ya bastante mal me siento— Dan se sacudió el cabello y se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, haciendo que las pokebolas cayeran al suelo. —Tu me dices que no la deje plantada, pero tu también eres el que me recuerda que hacer eso sería lo mejor. Aaron ya está enojado contigo por lo de Emma, y que yo ahora salga con su hermana gemela sería como...

 _—Sí, como apuñalarlo por la espalda, bla, bla, me lo has dicho cientos de veces. Y ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Yo no sabía que él sintiera cosas por esa rubia ruidosa, extravagante, molesta, fastidiosa, y por sobre todas las cosas, provocativa. No puede echarme en cara que soy un mal amigo._

Dan detestaba traer el tema a la luz, pero no era algo fácil de ocultar. Aaron había encontrado sentimientos amorosos por Emma Citron, la única hija de Clemont y mejor amiga de Ashley. La rubia tendía a ser bastante histérica con los hombres, pero Dan estaba seguro de que nunca quiso lastimar a Aaron cuando ella y Light se emborracharon en una tonta fiesta a la que él no fue, por estar castigado, y terminaron besándose justo frente al chico.

Aaron tenía razón en enfadarse y restregárselo por la cara a Light, aunque el azabache nunca haya dicho nada, una vez Light descubrió lo que le pasaba a su amigo debía haberse disculpado. Sin embargo, el pelimorado era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer tal cosa, y envió a su mejor amigo al país de los Gyarados junto a Emma, a quien Dan había notado dolida.

Pero por otro lado, Light tenía razón en decir que Aaron nunca le había mencionado nada, cuando si se lo había mencionado a Dan, y que de saber los sentimientos del azabache, nunca hubiese tocado a Emma de ningún modo. Aunque Dan no podía creerle eso al cien porciento, ya que estaba casi seguro de que Light no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Emma.

Y Dan, mientras tanto, había encontrado sentimientos por Ashley, la hermana gemela de Aaron. Si, de todas las chicas de todas las regiones, su corazón tenía que alterarse con la hermana de su mejor amigo, que se supone, debería ser básicamente intocable para él.

Así que, así estaban. Dan en medio de la pelea entre ambos amigos, poniéndose básicamente del lado de Light por el hecho de salir con Ashley.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Light. Me siento terrible. Pero en serio que no quiero dejar plantada a Ashley como lo hago con las otras chicas. Ella en serio me...

 _—Si, si, no me vengas con las cursilerías. De que siempre peleaban y peleaban porque en realidad se amaban y yo que se... Que haya pasado con tus padres y con los de ella no significa nada._

—Y los tuyos— Acotó con los ojos pequeños— Y no me tires abajo así, estoy tratando de no arruinarlo.

 _—Mientras Aaron no lo descubra, no vas a arruinar nada... Yo creo que ya lo arruiné todo..._

 _—¡Light!—_ El peli morado miró hacia el costado, donde se encontraba la puerta de su casa de Sinnoh, según Dan recordaba— _¡Mamá dice que la cena está lista!_

 _—¿Y es necesario que grites así, Polly?—_ Preguntó Light, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Se escuchó un suave "lo siento" de su hermanita menor, con una ligera risa. Polly era en serio encantadora. — _Lo siento, Dan, tengo que colgar. Dawn se desespera si no bajo a cenar._

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo que ir. La enana no tardará en aparecer a decirme lo mismo.

 _—Suerte mañana, con ya sabes qué._

—Gracias, Light. Nos vemos— Y presionó con fuerza una tecla de su portátil, para que la pantalla quedara completamente negra.

* * *

Dan se coloco la tipica chamarra de jean que usaba para situaciones un tanto formales. Se miro al espejo una ultima vez, antes de repasar mentalmente lo que probablemente le diria su padre.

"Vas a salir con una chica, Dan, no vas a ir a las peleas clandestinas. Debes vestirte correctamente"

Si claro. Como si a Ashley le importara eso.

¿Por que no le importaba, verdad?

No podia evitar sentirse nervioso ante imaginarse lo que la chica pensaría de él, pero una parte de el lo obligaba a ser el mismo, y mo hacerle caso a su padre con sus tontas formalidades de vestuario.

Rezaba que le haya tenido compasion, y le haya dejado la llave en el estante de la entrada de la casa. Drew era muy atento, y siempre se daba cuenta de todo, a diferencia de su madre, quien aun seguia cuestionandose que era lo feo de su auto verde. Justamente por este motivo, es que esperaba que su papa se haga el tonto y lo deje irse con el auto sin mas.

Pero a medida que bajaba cada escalon de su casa, sabia que eso seria improbable, al oir el repiqueteo de teclas en el silencio de la amplia sala de estar.

Lo encontro sentado en el sofa de un cuerpo de la sala, con el computador portatil sobre la mesita central. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo, y no fue hasta que Dan llamo su atencion que levanto la mirada del artefacto.

-Dre...- Se aclaro la garganta. Tanto a el como a Light y Aaron se les habia tomado la costumbre de llamar a sus padres por sus nombres, cosa que todos odiaban. Excepto Paul, a quien Light no se atrevia a llamar por su nombre a menos que se encuentre en un estado de ira absoluta, cosa que siempre terminaba mal. -Papá.

-Oh, Dan- Solto el peli verde, tecleando un par de veces mas para luego cerrar la computadora -Estaba terminando un reporte. Tengo que enviarlo a Hoenn mañana, y con todo ésto de la partida de Minna no tuve mucho tiempo.

Su hermana menor habia decidido comenzar a participar en concursos tras viajar por todo Kanto recolectando pokemon. Ace y Valentine la acompañarian de nuevo, solo que dedicandose al area del entrenamiento de pokemon.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- Dijo suavemente el chico, tratando de sonar natural ante todo. Aunque ya sabia mas o menos lo que se le venia- ¿Tienes las llaves?

-Si, claro, las llaves- Se burlo Drew, y Dan rodo sus ojos azules. Era inevitable de todas formas- Sientate.

-Esto no es necesario, es solo una tonta cita más.

Por Arceus, ojala Ashley nunca se entere de que dijo eso.

-Sientate o no te dare ni el auto de mama- Ordeno Drew, a lo que su hijo acato. Se sento desparramado sobre el otro sofa, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobacion de su padre- Sientate bien, Dan.

-¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?- Pregunto el castaño con fastidio, mientras golpeaba el apoyabrazos del sofa con su dedo indice

-¿Que ruta pensabas tomar hasta Celeste?

-Bueno, pensaba ir por la avenida y luego tomar la autopista, que segun Dexter desemboca en...- Sacudio la cabeza, odiando ser despistado por momentos, pero queria sacarse el cuestionario de encima lo mas rapido posible para que su padre siga creyendo que saldria con Melisa sin apellido- Alto ahí, ¿como sabes que...- Volvio a sacudir la cabeza- ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a Celeste?

-Te sonrojaste cuando tu hermana te pregunto con quien saldrias, y al instante supe quien era.

Dan miro hacia el costado, con un sonrojo lo suficientemente intenso como para que la tenue luz de la lampara de pie lo revelara- No es cierto. Yo no me sonrojo.

Drew sonrio de lado- Yo decia lo mismo.

Dan resoplo con fastidio. Con los años se habia puesto cada vez mas y mas sentimental, la vejez lo estaba afectando. Y no habia nada que Dan deteste mas que los discursos cursis de su padre, asi como las anecdotas de cuando May y el eran jovenes.

-No empieces con eso, Drew, ya sabes que...

-¿Disculpa?

-Papá- Rodo los ojos y retomo su frase- Ya sabes que me averguenza que empieces a hablar de tus cosas con mama y todo eso. No hay forma de que yo llegue a lo mismo aun, tengo dieciseis.

-No estoy diciendote nada sobre el futuro, no estoy diciendo que Ashley y tu vayan a terminar casados o algo asi.

-¿A-Ashley?

Su padre lo miro de forma regañadora, y se dio cuenta de que no tenia forma de ocultarlo. Volvio a resoplar, finalmente rendido, y se volvio a sentar desprolijamente en el sillon, por los nervios- No se lo digas a May. Ni a nadie con el apellido Ketchum, por favor.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres que les diga?- Pregunto Drew, con una pierna sobre su rodilla- ¿Que estas enamorado de ella, o que van a salir?

-Es un termino demasiado grande, ¿no crees?- Pregunto Dan, fingiendo estar despistado

El peli verde resopló y sonrió- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?

-¿Admitir que?

-¡Que estás enamorado de ella!

Otra vez, Dan se sonrojó y Drew no pudo evitar disfrutarlo. Deseaba que su hija menor estuviese ahí solo para burlarse, aunque pareciera que estuviera haciendo favoritismo.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar si o si enamorado de ella? ¿Que no puedo solamente querer salir y ya?

-Si "quisieras salir y ya", simplemente te contendrías las ganas y no saldrías con ella. Pero no puedes resistirte, y a pesar de que sea como tu familia y la hermana gemela de tu mejor amigo, no te contienes. Y menos aún sabiendo que ella siente lo mismo.

Dan lo miró con los ojos azules abiertos en grande. Tenía exactamente la misma cara de su padre, pero el color de cabello y ojos de su madre. Serían mucho más parecidos si Dan acostumbrara a peinarse y vestirse mejor, aunque Drew tenía que reconocer que elegía los perfumes mucho mejor que él, y que durante su adolescencia le hubiese gustado no oler a rosas todo el tiempo.

De todas formas, May no se había salvado, y se había casado con él.

-¿Sabes? Yo creí que aún era muy temprano para comenzar a pensar en ésto. Pero hablaré con Minna sobre el asilo para ti- Dan se puso de pie y estiró la mano- ¿Me darías las llaves, Drew?

-Soy papá- Respondió el peliverde con enfado- Y sientate.

-Pero es que...

-¿Te averguenza hablar de ésto? Si, lo se. Pero tienes suerte de tener un padre con quien hablarlo. Así que ahora, sientate.

El castaño resopló con furia y se sentó, otra vez, desprolijamente sobre el sillón. Una vez sentado, Drew se mordió la lengua para no regañarlo y habló.

-Es importante que tengas tus sentimientos en claro.

-No entiendo porqué lo agrandas tanto. Es una cita como todas las demás, solo que es con Ashley.

-Cuando dejé mi orgullo de lado e invité a May a salir...

-Te dije que detesto cuando empiezas a hablar de tus cosas con May- Interrumpió el coordinador menor.

-...pensaba lo mismo que tu. Que no tenía que preocuparme en agrandarlo, que solamente saldría con ella ocultándoselo a la muy insoportable y selectiva de mi madre, y cuidar que mi papá no me viese entrar en la alcaldía muy tarde. Él siempre estaba trabajando, de todos modos.

-Con más razón, no entiendo porqué haces todo ésto y no me das las llaves directamente.

-Deja de interrumpir. ¿Y sabes que pasó luego? Pasaron cuatro años y tu madre quería que conozca a tus abuelos. No me sentía comodo con eso, ella nunca lo supo, siempre fingía excusas. Es fácil de engañar, ya sabes.

Dan fingió desinterés- Y a ver, ¿Por qué no te sentías comodo?

-Porque pensaba que yo jamás podría llevarla a mi casa.

-Oh, pero a la abuela Celinne no le agradas ni tu. No debería sentirse mal.

-Gracias por recordarmelo- Respondió entre dientes. Dan y Minna solo habían visto a sus abuelos paternos una vez, tras el nacimiento de su prima Kayla, hija de la hermana menor de Drew, Mía. El abuelo Walter se había mostrado bastante amable con May y los niños, pero Celinne solo le había sonreído escalofríamente a Minna desde lejos. Le dijo que tenía los ojos de su abuela.

-¿Ya puedo irme?- Preguntó el castaño, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-No. No me dejaste terminar. No me sentía comodo yendo a casa de May porque no me gustaba ir a la suya y que ella no venga a la mía. Fue entonces cuando comencé a cuestionarme si había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Pensaste en dejar a mamá...?

Ahora si que el chico estaba sorprendido, y una leve llama de victoria se alzó dentro del padre.

-Sabía que mi mamá no estaría de acuerdo, y no sabía qué le rompería más el corazón, que la dejara o que mi madre le dijera que se vestía como un payaso. Y tampoco es como si yo fuese a estar feliz, pero no podía pensar en mí.

-¿Y como terminó?- Preguntó Dan, intrigado. Drew alzó una ceja- Si, si, ya se que mi hermana y yo existimos, y todo eso, pero, ¿como lo resolvieron?

-Hablé con ella... Bueno, Ash habló con ella cuando se enfadó conmigo porque creía que yo no quería formalizar.

-Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

-Fue la única vez que me hizo un favor, no te emociones. Finalmente tu madre dejó de darme ultimatums, pero yo me seguía sintiendo mal.

-Por supuesto, terminaste yendo a su casa.

-Si, así lo hice. Y me sentí incomodo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día mi padre se enfermó, no fue a trabajar, y tuve que explicarselo todo. Y ya sabes el resto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Dan golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato mientras fijaba la vista en éste. Estaba tratando de descifrar la enseñanza que Drew trataba de darle con todo el cuento de él y May, pero no lo entendía. Pues claro, era hijo de May.

Pero también de Drew, asíque, fingió desinteres.

-Sigo sin entender porqué me lo cuentas.

Drew ya sabía que Dan no lo había entendido, asíque explicó sin titubear- Tu dices que no agrande el asunto de Ashley. Y no quiero arruinarte nada, Dan, pero no tienes que olvidar que es la hija de Ash y la hermana gemela de Aaron.

-Eso ya lo se, Arceus, Light me lo recuerda cada día...

-Si todo va bien, algún día tendran que blanquear la situación, y ya no será "solo salir"- Drew resopló- Eres mi hijo y se que Ashley no es una más del montón.

-Por supuesto que no es una más del montón- Contestó Dan, sincero, separando su dedo pulgar de su boca por un momento, mientras el codo reposaba en el apoyabrazos y el resto de su mano en su frente, levantando su flequillo.

-Entonces piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Tendrás que tolerar que Aaron te odie al principio y que Ash te amenace de por vida. Y no podrás terminar con ella.

Otro momento de silencio. Drew escuchó algo desde las escaleras, y si era quien él creía, ya tendría que comenzar a ocultar sus nervios desde ahora. Aunque eso le salía muy bien.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no salga con Ashley?- Preguntó finalmente

Pero Drew no estaba seguro de que decirle- No. Si te hace feliz, pues sal con ella. Pero no quiero que sufras después.

Dan no le respondió. Drew dió la conversación por terminada cuando le alcanzó las llaves de su moderno auto plateado.

-Diviertete.

El chico las tomó algo nervioso y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir una palabra. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y volteó. Drew ya lo estaba mirando.

-¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste? ¿De haber comenzado a salir con alguien que sabías que te traería problemas con tu madre?

Drew sonrió y habló con orgullo. Sabía que su adorable esposa escuchaba desde las escaleras.

-Jamás- Respondió, muy seguro, y no era fingido- Y jamás lo haría.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- Dan salió por la puerta y la cerró con un golpe seco.

Como siempre, se había olvidado de cerrar con llave. Las luces del moderno auto plateado se hicieron presentes una vez que Dan sacó el auto del garage. Cuando el motor dejó de escucharse, May se hizo presente.

Tenía una vieja camiseta de él y el cabello despeinado. Su expresión cansada y la forma en la que lo miraban sus ojos azules le daban ganas de llevarla ya mismo a la cama.

-Ya estaba por subir...- Drew bostezó y guardó la computadora en la funda.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías incómodo con mi familia?

El hombre resopló y rescostó su espalda en el sofá de un cuerpo. May estaba parada frente a él con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, May...

-Si, lo se... No es que te esté reclamando algo ni nada por el estilo...-Explicó rápidamente- Solo... ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

-Temía que quieras romper conmigo para que mi madre no me trate de hereje- La miró y le ofreció su regazo. May se sentó y abrazó su cuello, mientras Drew acariciaba su espalda. No recordaba haberse sentado así desde la adolescencia.

-Tu considerabas la posibilidad de romper conmigo.

-Pero me destrozaba por dentro- Respondió Drew, rápidamente, casi por encima de ella- Y me molestaba no tener yo el poder sobre esa decisión.

May rió ligeramente- No se porqué no me parece raro.

-Lo lamento- Besó su mejilla levemente- Siento no habertelo contado... Ya habiendo pasado tanto tiempo... Parece una tontería.

La castaña volteó y lo miró. Acarició su cabello un poco, y Drew cerró los ojos al tacto- Se que es una tontería ahora... Y que no es como si le cayera mal a toda tu familia, tu padre se ofreció a pagar nuestra boda y Mía me envía fotografías de Kayla muy seguido...

-Pero...- Contrapuso Drew, ya que oía a May hablar algo rápido.

-Tal vez no estaríamos juntos, casados, y felices ahora, si no hubiesemos tomado esas decisiones... Dan y Minna tal vez no existirían y yo...

Drew la miró. Sus ojos azules mostraban un semblante triste, y por algún motivo se rehusaban a clavarle la mirada.

-No me es posible imaginarme otra vida, en otra parte, con alguien más- Habló Drew, al ver que May se había quedado trabada como muchas otras veces le pasaba- Tu, Dan y Minna son mi vida ahora. Y es literal.

Y aunque el peliverde no había descartado la posibilidad, se sorprendió cuando May se puso a llorar.

-Si que eres sensible- Le dijo suavemente, mientras volvía a recostarse en el sofá y su esposa enterraba su rostro en su cuello. Acarició su cabello y su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-Es solo que me imaginé ese momento durante un segundo... Y no lo se...

-Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomé hasta ahora, May- La consoló. May no había llorado muy fuerte en ningún momento, sin embargo aproechó para hablarle al oído- Te amaba demasiado en ese momento, te amo mucho más ahora y te seguiré amando hasta que muera, como lo prometí en nuestra boda.

La castaña se levantó y lo besó en los labios. Fuera de sus noches a solas, May no solía besarlo con tanta intensidad.

-Tambien te amo...- Sollozó pero rió al mismo tiempo. Ésto hizo reír un poco a Drew- Parezco de diecinueve años otra vez, ¿verdad?

Drew la miró de arriba a abajo sugerentemente-¿En que sentido lo preguntas? Porque para mí en cualquier sentido siempre pareciste de quince.

May rió y lo volvió a besar.

-Te la das de caballero pero eres muy pervertido, La Rousse.

-Y se que eso te fascina- Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	5. CS: Cuidando a la niña Oak I

**Hola a todos! Como descansito de batallas anormales (mi fic principal que vengo escribiendo sin parar) vengo aquí con esté One Shot contestshipping que me quedó en extremo largo, así que lo dividí en dos para que no se haga tan tedioso (12 000 words exactamente, así que espero comprendan)**

 **Subiré la segunda parte a penas pueda, espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Apoyó su antebrazo derecho sobre el marco de la puerta, para luego recostar su frente en ella y cerrar los ojos inspirando aire enfáticamente. Luego, con la mano izquierda, tocó el timbre de la residencia Ketchum en Ciudad Celeste.

Drew Hayden jamás se hubiese visto a sí mismo como un ser tan desaliñado y desesperado.

Porque sus virtudes se contradecían a éstos adjetivos. Él era atractivo, ordenado, memorioso e inteligente. Incluso sus contras, que su ex y algunos de sus rivales solían recordarle a menudo, se contradecían con dichas formas de descripción: solían decirle arrogante, egocéntrico, obsesivo, y hasta frío incluso. Pero ¿desesperado? o ¿tipo de persona que se presenta a las siete de la mañana en el umbral de la casa del maestro pokemón de Kanto, Ash Ketchum, pidiendole un techo porque ya no sabía a donde más ir?

No. Esas eran cosas que jamás lo describirían porque jamás hubiese llegado a tal punto.

Pero así estaban las circunstancias. El hecho de aceptar un trabajo como jefe de campañas para la promoción de concursos pokemón en Kanto, en la Ciudad Plateada, lo había llevado a enfocarse solamente en ello, olvidando que era un ser humano y de las personas a su alrededor. Se lo habían advertido, pero no era hasta este momento en el que reconocía que tal vez quienes le dieron dicha advertencia podrían llegar a tener razón.

—¿Drew?

La voz de Misty Waterflower lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que casi se quedaba dormido parado recostado sobre su propio antebrazo.

—Hola Misty— Habló Drew, para luego bostezar y sorprenderse ante su mal aliento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo mal aliento? Mmm.. Ah, si, ¡Nunca!

—¿Que haces aquí?— Preguntó la pelirroja. Estaba vestida con una sudadera y unos shorts ligeros, que a juzgar por el oscurecimiento de las prendas en determinados lugares, debía de haber salido de la piscina de su gimnasio recientemente.

—Siento molestarte— Tomó su bolso del suelo, al cual Misty miró con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos— ¿Puedo pasar?

La pelirroja miró hacia dentro de su casa durante unos momentos, aún con un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos, y luego fijó su mirada en él otra vez—Emm... Claro...

Pues obvio que lo dejaría pasar, ¿que iba a hacer sino? ¿Dejarlo fuera?

Misty se corrió del umbral de la puerta para darle lugar a Drew y su bolsote dentro de su casa. El peliverde ingresó con velocidad, dejando el bolso al lado de la puerta y sentándose en el sillón sin dar más rodeos. Él solía ser más educado, pero lo cierto es que no podía mantenerse parado un segundo más. Su cabeza estallaría en cualquier segundo.

Por eso hubiese deseado que sea Ash quien abriera la puerta, y no Misty.

Misty, quien no lo dejaría recostarse en su sillón sin preguntas de por medio, quien era igual de obsesiva con el orden como él y le molestaría el hecho de tener un bolso tirado junto a su puerta, y quien además de todo tenía como una de sus dos mejores amigas a su ex novia. Ex prometida, en realidad.

Misty Waterflower, cuyas preguntas no ayudaban a evitar hacer estallar a su cabeza.

—¿Ash sabe que viniste?

Ahi comenzaba. Drew resopló insonoramente. Que Misty lo escuchara hacer cualquier tipo de protesta bajo su propio techo sería perjudicial para su salud. Además, si el caso estuviese invertido, el probablemente actuaría igual que ella.

—No, no lo sabe.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Que no estabas viviendo con esa tal...?

—Hilary— Respondió Drew, antes de que Misty le añada más adjetivos al nombre de su ex... No era su ex novia, era a otra a quien consideraba ex novia... su ex... ¿amante? —Y no, ya no vivimos juntos.

—Ok...— Dijo la pelirroja, apoyando sus antebrazos en el sillón donde estaba recostado— ¿Por qué rompieron?

Drew soltó una carcajada irónica. Misty era la mejor amiga de May, pero no quería asesinarlo como quiso asesinar a Paul cuando creyeron que había engañado a Dawn con una detective de su equipo. Por algún motivo le tenía compasión, y el peliverde siempre supuso que era justamente porque se parecían. Y cómo se parecían, es que debía saber que odiaría hablar de su "ruptura" con Hilary en ese momento.

—Eso no te incumbe, Misty.

—Oh, vamos— Insistió la pelirroja, bromeando. Parecía estar de buen humor— Apareces en la puerta de mi casa, junto a un bolso gigante, con ojeras que te llegan hasta el suelo y el aliento de un snorlax que hibernó durante seis meses...

—Muchas gracias, Sra Ketchum...

—...¿y no vas a decirme la causa de tu ruptura con Hilary?— Prosiguió la pelirroja, ignorando su acotación— Eso es muy malagradecido, Drew.

Drew se colocó el antebrazo sobre los ojos para evitar fijar su mirada en la de la pelirroja. Podían ser parecidos en varios aspectos, pero el buen humor de Misty parecía aumentar a medida que el mal genio de él aumentaba.

—Sólo rompimos y ya.

—Con May dijiste lo mismo, amigo, después de una relación de nueve años— Dijo Misty, como si fuese una tontería. Drew presionó los dientes— Y dudo que haya algún nivel de comparación entre tu relación con May y tu relación con Harriet.

—Hilary— Corrigió Drew

—Cómo sea. No me agrada.

—No hagas la gran Paul conmigo, tu no tienes problemas de memoria para recordar nombres. Y no, no tiene punto de comparación, pero así como no te incumbe por qué rompí con Hilary, tampoco te incumbía por qué rompí con May. Por eso la respuesta es la misma.

Misty rió irónicamente, finalmente abandonando su posición en el respaldo del sofá— Cielo, May es mi mejor amiga, sé perfectamente por qué rompieron— Oyó que dijo, desde la cocina. —¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Si tienes cianuro o veneno de Arbok te lo agradecería— Respondió Drew, entre dientes.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Agua está bien, Misty.

La pelirroja pareció no querer hacer más preguntas, ya que Drew por fin pudo encontrar la paz que sus oídos necesitaban durante unos cuantos segundos.

Segundos, sí. Porque dicha paz no terminó en ser rota por unos cuantos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras hechas puramente de madera de la casa de Ash y Misty.

—No, ¡No!— Escuchó la voz de su amigo azabache, mientras se agarraba del respaldo del sofá para sentarse en éste y mirar lo ocurrido. El chico probablemente estaba persiguiendo a algún pokemón que había soltado en medio de la casa, cuando todos sabían lo mucho que a Misty le molestaba eso, más aún cuando todavía se estaban haciendo obras en la casa— ¡Ven acá! ¡Tienes que ponerte la ropa del día, no puedes andar en pijama!

—¡Pero huelo Waffles!

Drew dirigió su mirada instantáneamente al pie de la escalera, donde una sonrisa se le formó automáticamente.

—Hola pequeñita— Dijo Drew, transformando su anterior tono de fastidio como si fuese por arte de magia

—¡Tío Drew!— Isabella Oak corrió al sofá donde se encontraba con la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas de cinco años le permitían, aunque era bastante alta para su edad.

—Ven aquí, ruidosa— Drew tomó a la niña en brazos, para luego sentarla en su regazo. Estaba algo más pesada desde la última vez que la vio, y también más alta, aunque ese último rasgo era notorio desde que había dado sus primeros pasos. La castaña estaba al final de todas las filas de todas sus salas del jardín de niños, y con tan solo llevarla al parque podía notarse la diferencia con los otros niños.—Estás más alta desde la última vez que te vi, ¿eh?— Le preguntó Drew, acomodándola en sus piernas.

—Si— Respondió la oji celeste. Había sacado los ojos de Serena, su madre, aunque su rostro era el de Gary en versión niña de cinco años —Mi mamá dijo que el doctor dijo que crecí tres centímetros. Y también dijo que crecería más.— Comentó Isabella, o Bella, como todos la llamaban, con entusiasmo.

El orígen de esa niña era tan complicado, imprevisto, y no especialmente deseado como lo era una tormenta en un día de playa. Isabella era producto de una noche entre Gary Oak y Serena Gabena, que se había dado cuando Ash, el padrino de la niña, rechazó la declaración de Serena por estar enamorado de Misty. La rubia buscó consuelo en brazos del primero que se le cruzó, o sea Gary, y típicamente de él (aunque claramente no típico de Serena), terminaron envueltos en las mismas sábanas tras emborrachar a la rubia por primera vez y que perdiera su virginidad.

Tres meses después, se enteraron que la niña en el regazo de Drew estaba en camino, a sus cortos diecinueve y veinte años. Isabella fue criada rodeada de todos los amigos de sus padres en Pueblo Paleta durante un año, aunque luego Gary y Serena entendieron que no podían forzar su relación a causa de su hija y decidieron separarse, viéndose ambos muy bien de esa forma, y llevando a la niña de Kalos a Kanto constantemente.

Ahora Gary era el mismo rompecorazones de siempre, o sea que se encontraba bien, y se rumoreaba que Serena tenía una relación amor-odio con el campeón de Kalos, Calem Vanderwall; por lo que se podría decir que su separación fue para mejor, porque ambos estaban más felices y a Isabella no le faltaba nada.

—¡Oye, eso es un montón!— Le dijo Drew, haciendo que la niña de pequeños saltitos mientras movía sus piernas, sacandole una risa. —Pronto serás más alta que tu tío Ash. Aunque veo que ya eres más veloz...

Ash se acercó al sofá, respirando pesadamente, mientras se agachaba a la altura de Bella para hacerle unas ligeras cosquillas en la panza, quien rió ante la acción— Pues sí, es más veloz, pero porque acabo de levantarme para ir a trabajar— Ash se incorporó, inspirando aire con fuerza por una última vez para poner ambas manos en su cadera. Su amigo estaba con pantalones cuadrille de pijama y una camiseta azul con las siglas de la liga pokemón en ella— ¿Que te trae por aquí, Drew? Y tan temprano...

—Sólo... Pasaba, ya sabes...

No quería dar explicaciones frente a Bella. Es decir, la niña solo tenía cinco años, pero todos la subestimaban por ello y Drew sabía que oía todo de todos modos. Por eso él y May se habían ofrecido a cuidarla mientras Gary y Serena planeaban su separación. Una de las cosas más terribles que los padres suelen hacerle a los niños es pelear frente a ellos.

—¿A las siete de la mañana?

Drew abrió la boca para responder, pero la pequeña castaña se le adelantó— ¿Dónde está la Tía May?

—Bueno... May tenía cosas que hacer, no pudo venir— Bella estaba fascinada con cada uno de sus "tíos", inclusive con Paul, que no le tenía mucha simpatía. Pero May siempre pareció ser su favorita, por la facilidad que tiene ésta con los niños. Y desde que ella nació Tía May y Tío Drew eran pareja. Que de repente no lo sean debía romper algo en su cuadro familiar perfecto, aunque no se lo dijeron, claro.

—¿Vendrá más tarde?

—No lo creo, Bella...

Lo que fuese que la niña iba a decir, fue interrumpido por Misty ingresando en el comedor de nuevo— ¿Pero quien está levantada tan temprano? —Dejó el vaso de agua de Drew en la mesita del centro, frente al sillón.

—¡Olí los waffles!— Exclamó la niña alegre, alzando sus bracitos

—Pero tenías que vestirte primero, Bella, tu papá se enfadará si manchas la pijama. Sabes que él y la lavadora no se llevan bien— La regañó Misty, aunque todos sabían que para venir de la pelirroja eso no era ni la mitad de una verdadera regañada. Los hijos de Ash y Misty lo sabrían.

—¿No puedo desayunar entonces?— Preguntó la niña, sin hacer puchero pero con una mirada que convencía a cualquiera sin que ella lo quiera

—Claro que si, cariño— Terminó cediendo Misty, mientras la tomaba de las axilas y la acomodaba en su cadera— Compré salsas de muchos sabores, ¿cual te gustaría ponerle?

Isabella le respondió mientras las voces de ambas se esfumaban tras cruzar la pared de la cocina. La sonrisa de Drew se esfumó también, cuando notó que el dueño de casa se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Que ocurre, Drew?

Ash no era don Cupido, pero tampoco era tan tonto como en su adolescencia, por lo que era la persona ideal para contarle las cosas cuando no quería que le discutieran sus decisiones tomadas o que le corrigieran.

—Hilary me echó de su casa.

—Hilary...— El azabache comenzó a hacer memoria— ¿Tu secretaria?

Drew no se golpeó la frente con una mano porque la cabeza le estallaría si lo hacía— Hace tres meses que vivo con ella en Ciudad Plateada, Ash, ¿cómo lo olvidaste? Es mi compañera de oficina.

—Oye, jamás la he visto, y tres meses no son suficientes para que yo la recuerde— Se defendió Ash. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar— ¿Y qué pasó?

Drew resopló con fastidio, revolviéndose el cabello— Digamos que mi cabeza no estaba fijada en ella como debería, considerando que vivíamos juntos.

Era demasiado para entender para Ash, y Drew lo sabía— ¿Y solo te echó y ya?

—Pues si, digamos que sí— Recordar el momento exacto le producía puntadas en todos los ángulos de su craneo, así que intentó no hacerlo— Así que vine a Celeste, porque es lo más cercano a Ciudad Plateada, y además no tenía a donde más ir.

Era cierto. Hilary era un coordinadora de Sinnoh que había sido llamada para el proyecto al mismo tiempo que él. La chica vivía en un hotel, y Drew también, por lo que habían terminado llamándolo "casa" después de... bueno, después de ahogar sus penas juntos varias veces. No había otro hotel cercano a esa hora, y la terminal de buses de Ciudad Plateada estaba tentadoramente construída frente al hotel del cual había sido expulsado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

—¿Por qué importa?

—Porque viniste buscando techo a mi casa en construcción, y somos amigos hace bastante, así que me gustaría saber el motivo.

Le daba verguenza el solo contarlo, incluso a Ash, quien había atravesado situaciones que aún eran motivo de risa en las reuniones que hacían cada tanto.

—Ash— Misty apareció en medio de la sala otra vez, salvandolo de su confesión —Gary no puede pasar por Bella hoy, dijo que se quedará un día más. Acaba de llamarla por videollamada.

—¿Qué?— Cuestionó el azabache— Pero está aquí desde el viernes, él dijo que...

—Dice que "su vuelo se canceló"— Misty burló al egocéntrico castaño— Pero considerando que está en Johto, yo creo saber el verdadero motivo de la "cancelación" de su vuelo.

—No lo entiendo...— Dijo Ash

—¿Crees que esté detrás de Leaf otra vez?— Preguntó Drew, aclarando las dudas del azabache

Gary y Leaf estaban en algo parecido a una relación. Sin embargo, justo cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse seria, Serena apareció con el asunto del embarazo, y cualquier intento de explicación por parte del castaño fue en vano. Además, con semejante noticia, Gary no se había preocupado en ir tras Leaf, aunque le había insistido más que a cualquier otra mujer, con una hija en camino y todo.

—Es obvio— Respondió Misty —De todas las convenciones eligió ir justo a la de Johto justamente por eso también.

—Que patán es. Odio cuando hace estas cosas— Dijo Ash, apoyando su rostro en ambas manos— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

—¿Por qué?— Cuestionó el peliverde— Tú te vas a trabajar, ¿pero no se supone que el gimnasio abre los domingos? Es decir, tienes que estar aquí.

—Sí, lo hace, pero no hoy. Ash tiene un evento importante en Ciudad Neón por la tarde-noche, y yo lo acompañaría. La asistencia ya está confirmada, por eso le insistimos a Gary para que venga por Bella a la hora y día que acordamos.

—Y Gary hizo lo que quiso...

—Cómo siempre lo hace— Contestó Ash.

—Bueno, yo puedo quedarme con Bella si quieren— Sugirió Drew— Iba a quedarme aquí de todas formas, y lo cierto es que se porta muy bien, así que no me molesta.

Ash y Misty se miraron complícitamente. El azabache de veinticinco años era bastante torpe algunas veces, pero él y su esposa podían comunicarse visualmente como si se leyeran las mentes.

—Está bien... —Aceptó la chica, sin rodeos —Aunque no se cuando acordamos que te quedarías...— Dijo Misty, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ash y yo acabamos de acordarlo— Se defendió Drew, pellizcando ligeramente a Ash en la muñeca— ¿No es cierto?

—¡Auch!— Se quejó el azabache, para luego recibir una fija mirada amenazadora de Misty— S-si... Claro...

—Pues la próxima vez que alguno de sus amigos vaya a quedarse en NUESTRA casa, Ash y yo vamos a discutirlo— Dijo Misty, irónicamente, entre dientes, mientras fingía acariciar la cabeza de Ash cuando en realidad le jalaba de los pelos— Especialmente cuando se trata del ex prometido de mi mejor amiga, Ash Ketchum.

Pues ese era un detalle que Drew no había tomado tan en cuenta... O sea, no tan en cuenta como el detalle de que tenía que dormir en el sofá... En cuenta lo había tenido, sí, porque a él nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Sólo serán dos noches como mucho, Misty, luego buscaré un hotel— Aclaró el peliverde, mientras la expresión de dolor en la cara de Ash se relajaba, indicando que Misty había cedido con su fuerza— Además necesitaban niñero para Bella, ¿no?

—Si, bueno, a Gary no le hubiese gustado que su preciosa niña Oak se quede a cargo de una adolescente inexperimentada cualquiera...— Dijo Ash, sobándose la cabeza con la mano donde Misty le había jalado de los pelos.

—Aunque tu tienes la misma experiencia que ellas, pero al menos te conoce— Aclaró Misty.

—¡Tía Misty! ¡Pikachu derramó la leche sobre mi pijama!— Se escuchó desde la cocina.

—¡¿Pika?!— El quejido del pokemón amarillo lo decía todo, dando a entender que por más dulce que fuese Isabella, no dejaba de ser hija de Gary Oak además de de Serena.

—Yo que tu pensaría la opción de la adolescente inexperimentada, Drew— Le dijo Misty, antes de ir a la cocina y "regañar" a Isabella.

—Solo le echó la culpa a Pikachu...— Soltó Drew, pensativo— ¿Que no es eso normal en ella?

—Pues sí— Le contestó Ash, poniendose de pie para ir a trabajar un par de horas— Algo típico de Oak.

* * *

May llegó a casa de Ash y Misty a la hora acordada con Gary. Desde que vivía sola, había tenido que acostumbrarse a ser puntual y varias veces había recibido llamados de atención por situaciones en las que no lo era. Estacionó en la puerta, dejando libre el garaje, y tomó su teléfono una vez que sacó la llave del contacto del auto alquilado, dispuesta a avisarle a Misty que estaba en la puerta de su casa luego de que Gary la haya llamado rogando para que cuide a su hija en la residencia Ketchum dado que los dueños de casa tenían un importante evento al que acudir.

Sin embargo la pantalla del teléfono quedó en negro. ¿Cómo podía ser posible, si lo había dejado cargando toda la noche?

Se golpeó la frente con la mano al recordarlo: el único cargador que funcionaba era el que Drew, y el chico había tomado todas sus cosas el día que se marchó de su casa. Por lo tanto, el artefacto había estado enchufado toda la noche a un cable que solamente funcionaba cuando se lo sostenía en determinada posición, dejando al aparato con un casi nulo porcentaje de batería que el celular había cargado durante los últimos momentos de la noche pasada, cuando ella lo uso y sostuvo el cable en su lugar.

Finalmente bajó del auto, con un bolso lleno de cosas que usaría para entretener a la niña de cinco años. May adoraba a los niños, y desde que Isabella había nacido estaba más segura de que quería ser madre y a parte dedicarse a los niños. Era por ésto que ahora era voluntaria en varios jardines de niños, dejándolos jugar con sus pokemón; mientras a la par se dedicaba a ser coordinadora, entrenar, y vivir de ello.

Tocó el timbre de la casa en construcción de Ash y Misty, esperando con una sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja y a la pequeña y adorable castaña detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado dos minutos, aproximadamente, y May seguía esperando en el umbral de la puerta, con su mano izquierda sujetando el bolso.

—Que extraño...— Dijo para sí misma— ¿Será que Gary no les avisó? ¿Se habrán llevado a Bella con ellos?

Tocó el timbre otra vez. Mataría a Gary por ésto. Su intención era irse de Kanto ese mismo día, sin embargo decidió quedarse una noche más para pasar tiempo con la niña porque él se lo pidió.

—¿Mist?— Preguntó May, con voz elevada, después de tocar el timbre otra vez y dándole golpes a la puerta— ¿Ash? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

La castaña frunció el ceño extrañada, separándose de la puerta para apreciar la casa un poco más de lejos y ver si había señales de vida en el piso superior o en la parte del gimnasio que se veía desde atrás. Sin embargo, corrió con velocidad al umbral otra vez cuando escuchó el ruido de llaves abriendo una puerta, plasmando así una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrisa que se esfumó, al ver que no era Misty quien le abrió la puerta.

Se aferró a su bolso con fuerza, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Drew?

—¿May?— Cuestionó el peliverde también. Tenía el cabello verde goteando, como si recién hubiese salido de la ducha, y su camiseta, que reconoció como propiedad de Ash en realidad, por el símbolo de la liga pokemón estampada en ella, estaba húmeda a la altura de sus hombros también.— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

May frunció el ceño —¿Disculpa? Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué no estabas "demasiado ocupado con tu trabajo" como para visitar a tus amigos?— La ojiazul se burló de él pero en realidad sentía una daga en cada rincón de su corazón al recordar la mención de esa frase.

—Eso no te incumbe— Contestó fríamente. Después de nueve años de relación. Era tan maduro e inmaduro a la vez...— Vine de Ciudad Plateada, no trabajo los domingos. Ash y Misty se fueron, estoy cuidando a Bella.

La castaña alzó ambas cejas de la sorpresa— Gary acaba de llamarme para que venga a cuidarla porque Ash y Misty tenían un evento en Ciiudad Neón... Dijo que saldrían a ésta hora

—Pues yo estoy para eso— Respondió el peliverde, haciendo un ademán de cerrar la puerta— Así que vete antes de que Isabella te...

—¡Tía May!— La voz de la niña Oak le sacó el ceño fruncido a May al instante, reemplazándolo por una sonrisa. La castaña de ojos celestes tenía puestos unos jeans morados, con una camiseta blanca estampada de Seels, cortesía de Misty. Aferró sus bracitos a las piernas de May a penas logró esquivar a Drew y dejar una mayor apertura de la puerta principal— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Creí que no vendrías!

No borró su sonrisa a la fuerza, porque le dieron deseos de hacerlo. Bella había relacionado automáticamente que porque Drew (por algún motivo desconocido para ella) estaba ahí, ella lo estaría en algún momento también. Sería muy difícil sacarle ese cuadro de la cabeza a la pequeña Oak.

—¡Hola pequeñita!— Saludó May, acariciando su cabeza con una mano— ¡Que alta estás!

—¡Lo se! ¡Crecí tres centímetros desde el año pasado, y mi mami dijo que creceré más!

—Eso es increíble cielo, estoy segura de que tu mamá está orgullosa de tí.

Una ligera sombra se generó en los ojos celestes de la niña, pero May no pudo notarlo. La castaña, en cambio, le susurraba al peliverde que miraba la escena con admiración para que le permitiera el paso a la vivienda. Ya eran las seis de la tarde en ciudad Celeste en pleno septiembre, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse frías.

Drew rodó los ojos y la dejó pasar a regañadientes, cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa.

May se sentó junto a Bella en el sofá que el profesor Oak les había regalado a Ash y Misty cuando se casaron. Abrió su enorme bolso rojo y comenzó a revolverlo.

—¿Que buscas?— Preguntó Isabella, moviendo sus piecitos con medias rosadas alternadamente. Probablemente Ash hubiese elegido la ropa de la niña, ya que la camiseta que tenía puesta parecía más para dormir que ropa del día. Porque Drew tenía estilo hasta con la ropa de niñitas de cinco años...

—Tiene que estar por aquí...— Revolvió un poco más, haciendo sonar su brazalete de la amistad con su PokeWatch y las otras cosas dentro del bolso. Lo palpó con la mano y lo sacó— ¡Aquí está!

May sacó un Jiglypuff de peluche de su bolso y se lo entregó a la niña a su lado, haciendo que sus ojos celestes se abran y brillen de felicidad.

—¡Es un Jiglypuff, no puedo creerlo!— Exclamó Isabella, apreciandolo mientras lo apretaba.

—Bueno tu papá dijo que te gusta mucho la música, ¿y sabes qué? Jigglypuff es un pokemón que canta.

—¿De veras? ¿Éste puede cantar también?

—Sí, lo hace si lo aprietas. Pero ten cuidado... El canto de Jigglypuff puede dormirte también...— Explicó May, volviendo su voz de ese tono que convertía a cualquier cosa que dijera en interesante.

La ojiceleste lo miró con sorpresa, dandole a May el temor de que tal vez no le haya gustado su regalo— ¡Tiene que conocer a Fennekin y a Froakie!

Bella se levantó del sillón y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras de madera, probablemente dispuesta a buscar sus otros muñecos de peluche.

—No corras por las escaleras— La regañó Drew. May le frunció el ceño. Si él estaba de mal humor porque ella apareciera allí, no tenía que ponerse frío con Isabella.

—¡Lo siento!— Se escuchó su pequeña voz desde arriba— ¡Gracias tía May!

No llegó a decirle "de nada" porque Drew se sentó en el sofá frente al que estaba ella, cortando cualquier tipo de alegría que la niña le pudiese haber producido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Cuestionó el peliverde. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos, cosa que raramente pasaba, y la forma en que se tomó la frente cuando dejó de hablar le dijo a May que estaba sufriendo de dolores de cabeza. Otra vez.

—Lo que te dije, Drew. Gary me dijo que Ash y Misty estaban cuidando a Bella, pero que hoy no podrían hacerlo, así que como sabía que yo estaba en Kanto porque vine a ver la batalla de Max anteayer, me pidió que venga a Celeste a cuidar a su hija hasta que Ash y Misty volvieran de su evento.

—Pues no tienes que quedarte, yo estoy cuidando a Bella— Drew resopló, haciendo que May frunza el ceño por décima vez en media hora. Sí, habían roto hacía unos meses. Sí, lo admitía, no le era agradable verlo porque recordaba cuánto la lastimó. Y sí, también debía ser molesto para él. Pero eso no era motivo para darle vuelta la cara como si fuesen enemigos.

—¡Gary me hubiese dicho si ya tenía niñera!— Se quejó May— ¡Y menos me habría hecho venir si sabía que entre todas las personas estabas justo tú aquí!

—Oye, no grites, me duele la cabeza— Quitándole importancia a lo que ella decía. Haciéndola quedar exagerada. Otra vez— Mira, Ash tenía que decirle a Gary que yo cuidaría de Bella. Si Gary decidió ignorarlo no es mi culpa, no por eso yo tengo que... soportarte.

 _Soportarte._

Había sonado tan, tan despectivo... ¿Acaso quería lastimarla a propósito?

—Yo no tengo batería— Finalizó May, antes de comenzar a llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos negativos y acabar llorando. Era lo último que quería que Bella viese— Llama a Ash o Misty con el de línea o tu celular, y pregúntales cual demonios es el problema— Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras, dispuesta a jugar con su sobrina de corazón.

—¿Y luego te vas a ir?

—No— Respondió May, ya habiendo subido dos escalones —Vine a cuidar a mi sobrina, así que aunque tú y tu mal humor estén aquí, es lo que voy a hacer.

La castaña desapareció por las escaleras de la vista de Drew, presionando la mandíbula y pidiéndole a Arceus que Bella no haya escuchado su mini pleito.

* * *

En situaciones de seriedad, Misty era la preferencia del matrimonio Ketchum. Pensaba más rápido, se preocupaba más, y solía saber que hacer, lo cual, en opinión de Drew, era más útil. Sin embargo, como le había pasado ésta mañana, hoy quería evitar a la pelirroja a toda costa, y más aún por lo que iba a tener que decirle.

Pero, para su mala suerte, el teléfono de Ash lo había enviado a la contestadora tres veces seguidas, por lo que no tenía ni la paciencia ni las ganas de esperar a que responda, dejándolo sin más otra opción que acudir a la líder del gimnasio Celeste.

 _—Habla Misty—_ Sonó del otro lado de la línea, tras que Drew moviese su pie con insistencia y se comiera la uña del dedo meñique.

—¿Quisieras decirme por qué mi ex prometida se presentó en la puerta de tu casa hace media hora?— Cuestionó el chico, muy enojado.

 _—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Drew? Estamos en plena autopista, no creo poder entender..._

—No te hagas la tonta— Interrumpió Drew, tajante— ¿Por eso no me quieres matar como a Paul, verdad? Aunque le rompí el corazón a May ¡Inventaste todo éste plan para hacerte la cupido!

Venía con esa idea desde el momento en que la castaña se puso a jugar con la hija de Gary, mientras calculaba todas las posibilidades para que May esté allí sin que él lo sepa.

May quien debía estar en Hoenn, ganando listones. ¿Qué diablos hacía en Ciudad Celeste si no era un macabro plan de Misty?

 _—¡No se de que demonios hablas Drew, no entiendo nada!—_ Gritó Misty, con la impaciencia que la caracterizaba _—¿Qué? ¿May está ahí? ¡No lo entiendo!_

—Sí, ¡Por todos los cielos, sí! ¡Ella está aquí! ¡Dice que Gary le dijo que viniera!

 _—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué Gary haría eso? ¡Ash le dijo que tú la cuidarías!_

—¡Entonces Ash no...!— Detuvo su pie cuando lo entendió todo. Ash Ketchum era tan malditamente irresponsable y olvidadizo como su ex prometida, por lo que creía entender todo a la perfección en tan solo cinco segundos. Tampoco sería tan difícil para Misty —¿Podrías preguntarle si...?

 _—Ash, ¿tú le dijiste a Gary que Drew cuidaría a Bella, verdad?—_ Escuchó Drew, cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja por el alarido de Misty — _¡Pero, ¿Cómo eres tan atolondrado, Ash Ketchum?! ¡Gary llamó a May para que cuide de Bella en nuestra casa, porque tu no le dijiste que Drew estaba allí! ¡Tan solo imagina su desesperación!_

 _—¡Oye no me grites! ¡May tampoco avisó que vendría!—_ Volvió a oír el coordinador, presionando los dientes del enojo. Él solo quería una tarde de cuentos y siestas con la hija de su amigo, no un reencuentro con su ex después de que su ex amante lo echara de su casa-hotel. Ahora, estaba escuchando a sus amigos discutir por el teléfono como si estuviese en altavoz.

 _—¡Ese ya no es problema nuestro, Ash! ¡Todo surgió porque tu olvidaste mandar un sencillo mensaje!_

 _—¡Gary no tiene cobertura de mensajes, Misty, dijo solo llamadas! ¡Y iba a hacer la maldita llamada hasta que tu entraste quejándote de mi afeitadora en el lavabo!_

 _—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Pero no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado solo por eso!_

Drew se mordió el labio inferior con fastidio, mientras escuchaba más discusiones. De no estar seguro de que Ash y Misty se amaban hasta la muerte, pensaría que estaban al borde del divorcio todo el tiempo. Las discusiones eran simplemente parte de su relación, y de no haberlas ellos tan solo no serían... ellos... Sin embargo, Drew no estaba para escucharlos ahora.

Quería respuestas. Ya las tuvo. No le gustaron. Punto final.

Deslizó el círculo rojo que indicaba que se cortaba la llamada, para arrojar su celular con más fuerza de la deseada sobre la barra desayunadora y resoplar.

Hoy sería un muy, muy, muy mal día.

Sin embargo, no esperó a que empeorara tanto, hasta que May apareció por la puerta del patio que conectaba la casa con el gimnasio con desesperación en su rostro.

—Creí que habías ido arriba, ¿cómo llegaste hasta el...?

—Bella no está, Drew— Interrumpió May, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal sin esperarlo.

El peliverde automáticamente la siguió, con los ojos desesperados y pasos veloces

—¿Cómo que no está? Todos sus juguetes estaban en el cuarto de Ash y Misty, no puede haber escapado— Drew tomó su abrigo, que estaba sobre el bolso que había dejado junto a la puerta a penas llegó ese día a las siete de la mañana.

May salió de la residencia mientras él tomaba las llaves, casi olvidándoselas, del pequeño cuenco en una mesita junto a la puerta. Luego cerró con fuerza la moderna puerta de entrada, siguiendo a la castaña.

—La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, y hay una tabla junto a ella, como si la hubiesen usado para pintar el exterior— Explicó May, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la niña. La casa de Ash y Misty estaba detrás del gimnasio Celeste, por lo que al salir de su puerta de entrada uno se encontraba con una calle muy privada y tranquila. Esta descripción sería buena para una inmobiliaria, pero no para alguien desesperado buscando a una niña de cinco años —Pudo saltar de la tabla al viejo balcón del gimnasio con facilidad, por eso fui a buscarla ahí, pero no estaba.

Ambos miraron en todas las direcciones posibles (solo dos), sin rastros de la niña, y pensando en qué dirección podría haber huído.

—Bella, ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto?— Preguntó la castaña, más para si misma, con los ojos brillosos.

—¡Eso no importa, May!— Exclamó el peliverde, siempre más consciente de la situación que ella— ¡Se nos perdió la hija de Gary, piensa en donde puede estar!

No debía haber dicho eso, ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.

—¡Cielos, por Arceus! ¡Perdí a la pequeña Bella!

—¡No es momento para eso May, piensa!— Drew la tomó de la muñeca antes de que se largara corriendo. Celeste era una ciudad costera muy grande, la segunda con más área de la región para ser exactos. Correr por sus calles sin destino alguno casi llegando la noche, no les serviría de nada. La castaña lo miró con ojos azules llorosos, como un cachorrito, mientras el coordinador trataba de pensar en algo distinto a sus sollozos y los últimos que había oído de ella —Sí tuviese cinco años y quisiera escapar en una ciudad que... ¿Conoce? La conoce, ¿verdad? Gary viene seguido al gimnasio cuando Bella no está en Kalos.

—C-creo que sí— Titubeó May

—Sí conoce la ciudad...

—Supongo que... habrá ido al parque.

Drew la miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué no lo decía como si fuese un hallazgo? ¡Lo era!

Arrastró a May al bendito parque, aunque ella era la que sabía donde estaba. Drew nunca había llevado a Bella, y conocía una o dos playas de Celeste además del gimnasio, por lo que la ubicación de la plaza no era algo presente en sus conocimientos.

Efectivamente, con el sol escondiéndose y el parque vacío, una de los columpios se movía ligeramente y Bella Oak se encontraba en ella.

Se miraron complícitamente, dirigiéndose donde la niña, para sentarse uno a cada lado en los columpios contiguos a la niña. Aunque lo cierto es que eran pequeños para ellos.

—Isabella— Dijo Drew, en un tono algo serio, llamando su atención. La castaña lo miró de reojo. Sus enormes ojos celestes estaban brillosos —No puedes huír así. Nos asustaste mucho.

—Ustedes ya no están juntos.

La declaración de la niña hizo que pegaran sus ojos sorpresivos automáticamente, volviendo a activar la chispa de complicidad que había quedado en el olvido.

—¿P-por qué lo dices, cariño?— Le preguntó May dulcemente, inclinándose para tener un poco de contacto visual aunque ella estuviese cabizbaja.

—Mis papás están separados. Y siempre que se ven pelean. Ustedes se estaban peleando, así que están separados.

—Bueno, Ash y Misty pelean todo el tiempo también, y no por eso están separados— Le dijo Drew, en un tono comprensivo.

Aunque la verdad, no sabía porque lo hacía.

Si la niña lo había descubierto por sí misma, ¿por qué no decirle que no estaban juntos y ya? Sería más fácil romper su cuadro familiar perfecto de esa forma.

May no la estaba convenciendo de aquello, así que Drew sabía que pensaba como él. No podían decírselo, porque el hecho de que haya sacado esa conclusión por haberlos visto pelear, haría pensar a la niña que cualquier pelea conllevaba a la ruptura de un vínculo; y aunque lo de ellos no tenía nada que ver con peleas en sí (aunque las había habido), que hayan roto no significaba que tuviesen que pelear todo el tiempo, y menos frente a Isabella, que era tan sensible con ese asunto.

Serena no era del tipo discutidora. Al contrario, solía llevar las cosas con bastante calma. Sin embargo, con Gary la historia era diferente. Ambos tenían métodos de crianza tan opuestos, que parecía que hubiesen leído un libro distinto cada uno sobre como enseñar a su hija en éste mundo. Ésto ya confundía a la niña de por sí, y que además viese a sus padres pelear cada vez que uno se la entregaba al otro, probablemente la hacía sentir culpable de algo que ella no tenía nada que ver.

—Mi papá me dijo que pelean porque no saben decirse que se quieren sin hacerlo— Dijo Bella, muy triste otra vez— Drew siempre molesta a May. Pero nunca se gritan cosas feas como mis papás.

Era triste que ella tuviese ese concepto de sus padres, y Drew planeaba hablarlo con Gary. Entendía que de más jóvenes éstas peleas se les hubiesen hecho inevitables, ser padres con veinte años probablemente no era cosa sencilla, pero con veinticinco años uno piensa de otra manera, así que no era tarde para dejar de hacerlo y que Bella, con sus cinco años, cambie el concepto que tiene de sus padres como figura conjunta.

May acarició su cabello castaño oscuro desde su posición en el columpio —Ya no volveremos a pelear, Bella— La niña le clavó la mirada. La calidez y tranquilidad que emitían los ojos de May en ese momento hicieron que el dolor de cabeza de Drew desapareciera durante unos instantes. Promesas del pasado se reavivaron, y no sabía cuanto más podría mantener éste tipo de conversación sin ponerse sensible.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y podremos jugar a las escondidas de flores con Roselia?— Preguntó con inocencia, mientras Drew se levantaba del columpio y se agachaba a su altura, sonriendole.

—Claro que sí, pequeña—Le respondió, sacándole una lagrima rebelde de la mejilla— Está con los pokemón de Misty en el gimnasio. ¿Quieres tener una pequeña batalla también?

—¡Sí!— Se levantó de golpe, con alegría. Iba a decir algo más, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando una brisa otoñal impactó sus bracitos descubiertos—Friiiio...

Drew resopló— Eso de despistada es de tu tío Ash— Se sacó su sudadera y se la colocó en los hombros. A la niña le quedaba gigante, obviamente, casi que tocaba el suelo.

—Él no es mi tío de sangre— Dijo, convencida. Siempre lo aclaraba, como haría cualquier niño que supiese tal dato, pero nunca como algo malo. Al contrario, le gustaba presumir que su papá tuviese tantos amigos— No puedo ser despistada por su culpa.

El castaño la alzó y se la acomodó en la cadera, sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras con la otra acomodaba la sudadera sobre ella para que quedara bien envuelta. Una vez que estuvo seguro, le respondió algo más que hizo reir a Bella y miró a May, que estaba un par de pasos alejada.

Con los ojos azules igual de cálidos que antes, como si él y Bella fuesen un espectáculo pagado.

—Tierra llamando a May— Dijo Drew, con voz algo cantarina, sin dejar de cargar a la niña. Unos segundos después, May pestañeó repentinamente.

—S-si— Su ex prometida comenzó a avanzar, a pasos largos, lejos de ellos— Vamos a casa.

—¡Quiero una batalla pokemón contra un tipo fuego!— Exclamó la niña emocionada, desde el hombro de Drew.

El chico, como solía pasar con los niños, le respondió cosas sin sentido que convencieron a la niña.

Porque su mente en ese momento estaba enfocada en May y sus impulsos irreprimibles de abrazarla por el frío.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	6. CS: Cuidando a la niña Oak II

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

—Y cuando Tía Bonnie usa los moldes de osito, también pone royal icing color naranja para que parezcan Teddiursas de verdad.

—¿Te gustan los Teddiursa?— Preguntó Drew, ejerciendo presión sobre el molde con forma de corazón para que perfore la masa de galletas correctamente.

—Si, aunque yo voy a tener un Fennekin— Respondió Isabella, sacudiéndose las manos para quitarse los restos de harina que habían quedado tras tomar el rodillo.

—¿Quieres ser artista como tu mamá? ¿La reina de Kalos?— Cuestionó May ésta vez, sacando las galletas ya horneadas de la bandeja y pasándolas a un plato— ¿Por eso elegirás a Fennekin?

Isabella dejó de sonreír, pero no frunció el ceño. Esto llamó la atención de ambos adultos. Su cara se había transformado en una pensativa, pero muy seria, como si tuviese más de cinco años.

—No lo se— Respondió finalmente la niña, mientras se ponía a mirar uno de los cortantes que May trajo para que hicieran galletas— No se si me gusta probarme vestidos.

—Bueno, si eres coordinadora como nosotros no tendrás que ponerte vestidos todo el tiempo— Dijo Drew— Bueno, en Sinnoh seguramente sí. Pero no siempre.

—Además, hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer— La mirada celeste de la niña se clavó en los ojos azules de May, con curiosidad, dando resultado el entusiasmo que intentaba incentivarle— Puedes ser entrenadora, criadora, doctora pokemón, sommeliere, artista, profesora, cuidadora, o incluso investigadora como tu papá. Hay cientas de cosas que puedes hacer, Bella.

La niña dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero cálida. La expresión de angustia que había tenido hacía un rato en el parque había desaparecido por completo, y no había vuelto a presentarse, lo cual les decía que Isabella tenía su mente lejos de cualquier idea de surgimiento de una pelea que podrían tener. Aunque lo cierto era que desde aquel episodio, May no tenía ganas de gritarle a Drew, y tampoco pareciera como si él tuviese ganas de gritarle a ella.

Drew le colocó una mano limpia en la cabeza a la niña, sonriéndole— Pero aún falta mucho para eso, ¿verdad?

—¡No tanto!— Exclamó Bella con alegría —¡Dentro de poco cumpliré seis!

—¿Dentro de poco? ¡Pero si acabas de cumplir cinco!— Dijo Drew, jugando con ella, mientras los ojos de May volvían a clavarse en la situación como si fuese un espectáculo.

La castaña desvió la mirada y se puso de pie en cuanto sintió a Drew mirándola de reojo

—No quieras crecer, Bella, ser grande no es tan divertido— Acotó la coordinadora, metiendo la bandeja de galletas en el horno, para luego sacudirse las manos— Bueno, éstas ya estarán dentro de veinte minutos— Volvió a sentarse en la mesa, evitando mirar a Drew. Se le estaba haciendo tan tan malditamente difícil hacerlo. Cómo si la razón de su ruptura se hubiese evaporado de pronto, al verlo actuar con la niña de esa manera— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Tío Ash dijo que sobró pastel de calabaza de ayer. La señora Ketchum lo hizo— Dijo Bella. May tomaría esa respuesta como un sí.

—Ve a lavarte entonces— Interrumpió Drew, antes de que May pudiese hablar. Se sentía sumamente inmadura, pero su único motivo para no sentirse incómoda y perdida en ese momento era la niña que ahora desaparecería por la habitación. —Y ponte la pijama. Después de cenar, unas galletitas y a dormir.

Isabella bajó de la silla haciendo más maniobras de las necesarias, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Una vez estuvo de pie, apreció a May y a Drew como si fuesen los ídolos de su programa preferido.

—¡Qué bueno que sigan juntos!

Y desapareció por las escaleras. Algo le diría que no solamente se lavaría las manos.

May volteó automáticamente, llevando las cosas aptas para lavavajillas a éste. O las que consideraba. Ya había cometido ese error antes. No podía estar sonrojada, ya no tenía quince años. Después de cierta edad, debería estar tan prohibido que su cuerpo debería eliminar cual fuese el nervio o sangre o vena que lo produjera, que May claramente no sabía cual era.

—May.

La voz de Drew resonó en el medio del silencio junto a los utensillos siendo puestos desprolijamente en el lavavajillas por ella. No le respondió. Temía titubear si lo hacía.

Cielos, solamente quería volver a su antigua casa, donde recordaría su último pleito y volvería a odiarlo.

—May... ¡May!— La castaña cerró la tapa del lavavajillas. Sin embargo, antes de encenderlo, una mano le tomó la muñeca.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!— No tenía la intención de gritar, menos desde el episodio con Isabella. Pero así le había salido, porque ya estaba demasiado nerviosa y que hubiese contacto físico era peor. Quedó congelada ante la cercanía de sus ojos verdes con los azules de ella.

—Estás poniendo los cortantes de plástico en el lavavajillas— Dijo Drew, sin titubear ni alejarse tampoco— Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez... Se derriten...

Sí. Recordaba la última vez perfectamente, por más que le hubiese tomado cinco noches de llanto eternas guardar éstos recuerdos en el fondo de sus memorias y pretender que no significaban nada. Recordaba que el mecanismo del electrodoméstico se arruinó. Recordó cuando Drew, con esos mismos ojos, la regañó como a una niña. Recordó también la ternura en esas mismas orbes, cuando apareció en la cocina arrepentido, teniéndole lástima porque ella se sentía tan, tan torpe. Recordó cuando le dijo que no pasaba nada malo, y se recostaron en el cabezal de la cama para elegir uno por internet.

Recordó que no se sintió un fracaso después de la situación. Recordó que Drew se durmió antes que ella, con una paz indescriptible en su rostro.

Y recordó por que había estado enamorada de él durante nueve años en primer lugar.

—S-si— Titubeó May, soltándose de su agarre para agacharse y abrir la tapa del lavavajillas y quitarlo todo, sin chequear qué iba y qué no.

Drew no se movió de su posición cuando la chica se reclinó para quitar todo lo perteneciente a repostería. Al contrario, el coordinador se apoyó contra la mesada junto a ella sin moverse un centímetro de lo que cambiaría la condición de su distancia.

—¿Podemos hablar?

No. No podían. No ahora. No después de que ella lo hubiese intentado todo tras romper con él, porque le había sido demasiado difícil asimilar el tirar nueve años a la basura por un estúpido trabajo, y había intentado arrepentida, "hablar" con Drew.

Y su respuesta fue la misma que tantas veces la habían convencido de llegar a aquella situación.

 _No tengo tiempo ahora._

—Ya intentamos eso, ¿recuerdas?— Dijo May, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no temblar de los nervios— Y dijiste que no tenías tiempo.

—Pasamos toda la tarde juntos sin arrojarnos una silla por la cabeza— May seguía haciendo tiempo ubicando las cosas en el lavavajillas. Temía levantarse y que sus ojos estuviesen tan cerca de los suyos otra vez. Pero Drew seguía hablando— Tenemos tiempo ahora, May.

—La única razón para no revolearte algo por la cabeza el día de hoy fue Isabella, y lo sabes— Cerró la tapa del lavavajillas con fuerza, poniéndose de pie con lo poco de determinación que había logrado conseguir en el tiempo ahorrado. Drew no estaba tan lejos como esperaba, lo cual era bueno para sus hormonas y sus sentimientos— Lo que sea que tengas para decir, ya es demasiado tarde. Puedes arrepentirte después.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy arrepentido de algo?— Cuestionó el peliverde, arrogante como siempre. Extremadamente arrogante. Era Drew, no podía ser de otra forma— Tú fuiste la que rompió conmigo.

—Y te dije mis motivos en el momento— Respondió May, esperando que Isabella apareciera por el umbral de la puerta con su pijama y lista para cenar. Así se dormiría y ella podría volver al hotel a buscar sus cosas, y luego a Hoenn.

—¿Y estás segura de que no eres tú la que se arrepiente?

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. Bella estaba arriba, Bella estaba arriba, Bella estaba arriba... Debía repetírselo tantas veces como fuera necesario en segundo plano para no armar un escándalo marca Dawn Berlitz.

—Deja de ser tan arrogante, egocéntrico y soberbio.—Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, entre dientes— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber hecho el ridículo una semana después, intentando que regreses. Es lo único.

—¿Por eso me observas con deseo cuando trato a Bella, no?

Que-diablos-era-esa-pregunta.

¡¿Y cómo tenía el descaro de seguir pensando que todo lo que había hecho en el momento no habían sido más que aciertos uno tras otro?!

—Ya déjate de estupideces, Drew— La castaña se quitó el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza y lo dejó sobre la mesa enharinada. Habló más fuerte de lo que en verdad quería— Ya no tenemos quince años. No empieces a hacerme la psicológica para esperar que caiga a tus pies porque eso no va a suceder. Además, Bella bajará en cualquier momento.

—Cielos, claro que no— El frunce del ceño de Drew le hizo ver que el chico no mentía en lo absoluto. Había creído que su ex prometido era quien se estaba volviendo infantil, pero en realidad ella había sugerido esos tontos pensamientos — Ya somos adultos, estoy tratando de tener una conversación contigo como tales.

—No hay nada que hablar— May comenzó a acomodar cosas sin sentido, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Lo que casi había olvidado, es que Drew podía leer sus gestos, acciones y palabras como un libro abierto.— Yo acordé con mi misma...

—Conmigo misma, en todo caso— Corrigió, interrumpiendo.

Descaro. Drew rebozaba descaro.

—Acordé tratarte con cordialidad en cualquier tipo de reunión donde nos crucemos, ya sea por nuestros amigos en común o por los concursos. Eso es lo que estuve haciendo toda la tarde. Es la única razón para que no te haya lanzado algo por la cabeza.

—Yo también quería una familia, May.

Detuvo en seco sus acciones de nerviosismo, cruzando sus ojos con los de él por primera vez en la "discusión". Tenian un deje triste, que sumado a sus ojeras le habían producido algo que Drew jamás había podido: lástima.

El tema no tenía nada que ver, pero parecía ser el punto al que Drew quiso llegar desde un principio

—¿Por qué dices eso tan repentinamente? No tiene nada que ver con lo que...

—Quería casarme contigo— La piel se le puso de gallina ante la sola mención de esa frase. Los esfuerzos de esas cinco noches comenzaban a volverse inútiles poco a poco —Tener hijos. Dos niños. O un niño y una niña.

May le sacó los ojos de encima, mientras tiraba de las mangas de su camisa hacia abajo. Se dirigió a la mesada en L y se apoyó en ésta, quedando casi junto a su ex prometido.

—Y-yo...— No sabía si dejar el orgullo a un lado y abrirse con Drew de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Misty y Dawn en su peor momento. No estaba segura. Pero May no se destacaba por dar rodeos ni pensar demasiado las cosas. Eso era lo que la hacía tan impulsiva en toda ocasión, aunque era consciente de que a veces tenía que detenerse y pensar. —Yo...— Continuó— Tú nunca dijiste que querías hijos. Habíamos estado nueve años juntos, desde los dieciséis, y jamás mencionaste nada sobre niños.

—No sabía que los quería. No se cuando fue que descubrí que sí. Y lo que si siento es no habértelo dicho hasta ahora.

—Yo siempre temí que no fuera así— Habló May, casi ignorando lo que dijo el peliverde anteriormente— Era difícil hablar del futuro a los veinte, cuando el futuro no estaba tan lejano como cuando tenías catorce y cualquier plan era tan inalcanzable como el sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora. A esa edad, a los catorce, quince, podías prometer lo que quisieras. Faltaba demasiado para ello. Pero tú nunca lo hiciste, ¿sabes?, y menos aún cuando cumplimos veinte. Jamás lo hiciste, tú, que planeas todo, nunca mencionaste algún nombre que te gustara. Nunca nada sobre lo que opinabas de la crianza de los niños. Sobre cómo debería ser. Nada. Era algo que me preocupó durante mucho tiempo.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo... ¿Qué no era obvio?

—Y luego me pediste que me case contigo— Coincidió la chica, mirándolo cada tanto mientras hablaba, aunque él tenía la vista fija en ella —Y después de eso, comencé a notar que estabas tan fascinado con Isabella como yo lo estaba. Me convencí de que querías lo mismo que yo. Y estaba tan, tan feliz, Drew. Cómo no lo imaginas.

Esperó una ligera respuesta del peliverde, pero parecía estar conmovido ya que le sacó los ojos de encima para fijar su mirada en otro punto lejos.

—Ver cómo jugabas con ella, la forma en que te admira aunque no seas su padre, y cómo te comprometes cuando se trata de ella...—Continuó May— No puedo negar que aún me conmueve. Así que sí, es cierto, te observé todo el día con cierto deseo, pero porque tener eso contigo era el sueño de toda mi vida. Que mires a una niña... A nuestra niña, con tanto amor y tacto. Simplemente me explotaba el corazón de solo pensarlo. Hoy actuaste así con Bella y...— Se acomodó el cabello con una mano, para luego tomarse el codo y acariciarse el cuello con la otra— Y no lo se. Esos sueños renacieron en mí.

—Acepté el empleo porque quería una buena base económica, May— Soltó Drew. May rodó los ojos sin ironía. Era la misma justificación que había usado cada vez que discutieron. —Jamás creí que no podría con ello, y, hasta hoy, no me había dado cuenta de lo sobrepasado que estoy con esto, y de lo mucho que perdí.

 _Lo mucho que perdí._

—Tomaste el empleo para tener una buena base económica para nosotros, pero terminaste destruyendo la base de nuestra relación alienándote con él. Esa imagen donde mi corazón estaba seguro de que tú eras con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, y entendí que esos años durante los cuales dudé de que quisieras un futuro real conmigo no fueron puras patrañas mías. Por más que hubiese sido solo una adolescente.

Los tonos en sus voces variaban de sentimentales profundos, a serios que enmarcaban hechos. Era algo raro, pero May creía que se estaban entendiendo.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo— Se miraron a la vez, y fue difícil romper el contacto visual después de eso— ¿No crees que eso era porque quería mi futuro contigo?

—Eso fue antes de lo de Ciudad Plateada— Aclaró May, para ubicarlo en el mismo punto de vista que ella— Drew, tu eres de ese modo. Haces todo con demasiado detalle y no sabes cuando parar. No entiendes cuando es demasiado y cuando tienes que enfocarte en lo importante. Ese trabajo arruinó nuestra relación. Tuviste que mudarte y estar pendiente las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana. Yo no quería un futuro donde lo único importante para ti fuese algo más que nuestra familia. Que nosotros.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Su última frase había sido demasiado fuerte, y había confesado demasiado. Era consciente de ello. Drew parecía estar descolocado de su tranquila posición también, cosa que la sorprendió.

—Tu... ¿Tú creíste que ese empleo era más importante que tú, que nuestro futuro?

¿Por qué sonaba sorprendido? Era evidente que esa había sido la razón, y Drew era el rey de ver las cosas evidentes.

—Me esguincé la muñeca, llegaste al hotel la única noche de la semana que habíamos estado juntos y no lo notaste. Olvidaste la prueba de comida para el salón de la boda, o no fuiste por una reunión, no lo sé. Y sabes que la lista continúa. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Dejaste de pensar en mí, en la familia que formaríamos, y en la boda. No pude soportarlo más.

—Todo éste tiempo creí que me habías dejado porque no estabas de acuerdo con la relación a distancia.

—Te dejé porque ya no me amabas.

Los ojos se le pusieron inevitablemente llorosos. Era la frase que más le costaba decir, porque aún con su arrogancia y todo, ella no estaba segura de no amarlo más. Se despegó de la mesada con la intención de ir a ver porque Bella no bajaba, pero a los pocos pasos Drew la tomó de la muñeca otra vez.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí hoy?— Le preguntó, acercándose a ella sin soltarla, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos esmeralda que la habían vuelto loca de todas las formas posibles durante nueve años.

—No. No quisiste decírmelo.

—Estuve viviendo en un hotel con mi compañera— Lo miró de reojo. Ya se había enterado por Misty que Drew andaba con una tal Hikari o algo así, pero le producía celos de todos modos. Había estado nueve años con él, ¿qué no era algo normal? —Y hoy, a penas me desperté, ella ya estaba vestida para pasar el día en el yate de nuestro jefe. Se acercó a mí, y antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos sentí su perfume. ¿Y sabes que pasó luego?

Era típico de Drew hacer preguntas ante las cuales no sabía la respuesta. Porque lo peor es que no eran preguntas retóricas. A él le fascinaba hacerse el sabelotodo, y aunque May tenía que reconocer que quedaba algo tonta, no podía negar que era uno de esos defectos que le producían atracción por Drew. Cómo que a Dawn le encante que Paul ría una vez al día, o al mes.

—Es obvio que no.

—Llamé "May" a Hilary.

May se sonrojó automáticamente. No sabía si Drew estaba diciendo la verdad con eso que ella había concluido, de hacerle la psicológica y que caiga a sus pies. Es decir, podría estar mintiendo, porque que haya llamado a otra mujer por su nombre decía muchas cosas.

—B-bueno, puede haber muchos motivos para...— Titubeó la chica.

—Estaba usando ese perfume que te regalé cuando cumpliste diecinueve, y que sigues usando desde entonces. —Su barrera comenzaba a debilitarse lentamente. Estaba usando dicho perfume sólo porque acababa de recordar en ese mismo momento que él fue quien se lo introdujo. De otro modo lo hubiese abandonado a penas el se fue. Para esas cosas era bastante despistada.

—¿Y que pasó luego?

—Oh bueno, eso es muy obvio, ¿no?— Respondió el chico, con un poco menos de seriedad. —Comenzó a gritar, se enojó, y me echó. Insistí para recuperar mis cosas, pero ella ya las había lanzado por la ventana. Así que vine aquí.— La volvió a mirar, y por el cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos May supo que volvería a hablar con ese tono con el que dijo "llamé May a Hilary"—Y luego llegaste tú... Y aquí estamos.

Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca, tanto que posibilidades que ni se le habían ocurrido el día de la fecha comenzaban a considerarse en su curso de acción.

—¿A donde quieres llegar con ésto, Drew?

—¿En serio creíste que ya no te amaba, si ante la primer presencia de cualquier mínima cosa que me recuerde a tí, llamo a otra mujer por tu nombre?

—Si me amabas o no, ya no cambia nada— Respondió May, con la voz más baja, haciendola parecer más pequeña— Porque ahora ya no lo haces, así que no tiene caso.

Pero el verde de sus ojos, y el cambio de su postura altanera y presumida a una más abierta y comprensiva, parecían decirle algo que ella aún no había notado. Porque sí, era bastante lenta.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué si creo q...?

El peliverde capturó sus labios tan rápido como pudo, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Los colores subieron todos al mismo tiempo a la cara de May, trayéndole en dos segundos un flashback desde su primer beso en esa tormenta en Ciudad Slateport, hasta el último que se habían dado con tanto sentimiento e intensidad, en el aeropuerto nacional de Hoenn antes de que parta su avión con destino a Ciudad Plateada, y que todo se vaya al infierno.

Quisiera no haberlo hecho, pero le correspondió cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus labios y lengua a la par que el peliverde, haciendo que el chico le coloque una mano en el rostro, alterando sus sentidos y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

El sonar del cronómetro del horno la devolvió a su maldita plataforma llamada realidad. Éste se apagaba solo, pero de todas formas rompió el contacto con el chico.

—Ésto no tiene sentido, Drew— Dijo May, alejándose un par de pasos— Cuando pasé por la puerta de ésta casa casi no me dejas entrar. ¿Y ahora dices un par de cosas que me hacen dudar sobre todo lo que me convencí en éstos meses, y luego me besas?

—Tu dudaste de que te ame, yo te di una respuesta.— Respondió el chico, tan como si nada como cuando le daba rosas.

—Era evidente que no me amabas, ¡Hasta yo podía darme cuenta de ello!

—Resulta que te equivocaste, ¿y sabes que? Aún no entiendes la diferencia en la conjugación de verbos— Obvio que May no entendió esa parte— Y si, es cierto, te rechacé cuando llegaste hoy, pero porque Hilary acababa de echarme del hotel, tener que tener ésta conversación hace un par de horas hubiese hecho que mi cabeza explotara. Pero pasamos todo el rato con Bella y... Bueno...— Alzó los hombros— Ya entendí que es lo que quiero y lo que tengo que hacer.

¿Acaso Drew Hayden acababa de tomar una decisión en base a unas pocas horas pasando tiempo con la hija de su amigo?

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

El peliverde se golpeó la frente con una mano. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró. Después hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella, pero terminó frente al horno sacando las galletas mientras respondía.

—Ya te lo dije— Acabó diciendo, haciendo que inevitablemente May infle sus cachetes como una niña— Pero ve a ver qué está haciendo Bella y fíjate si puedes descubrirlo.

* * *

Drew acabó recostado en el sillón, como cuando a penas ingresó en la casa. May aún no había bajado, y tenía mucho miedo de que sea por su comportamiento en la cocina.

Al tomar la decisión de besarla y decirle que la amaba, su arrogante y soberbia personalidad había asumido que eso resolvía todos sus problemas de corazón, y que May volvería con él, se casarían, y tendrían la familia que ambos querían tener. Jamás había considerado que la chica podía estar confundida, y que a pesar de sus acciones Drew solamente recibiera un rechazo como respuesta.

O peor. Que May todavía no haya entendido que le había dicho que la amaba, y que tuviese que explicárselo para que la rechace luego.

—Espero que tengan trabajo en el consejo de coordinadores de Johto o Hoenn— Dijo para sí mismo, siendo pesimista.— Y que me den un lindo apartamento para solteros con buena vista al mar o a la ciudad.

Se colocó un brazo debajo de la cabeza, y luego de mirar el techo por última vez, cerró los ojos. Pensando en May. Pensando en la ansiedad de no saber que era lo que ella quería, lo que sentía. Pensando en que jamás hubiese imaginado que su día terminaría así.

—Convénceme.

La voz de la castaña lo sobresaltó, aunque no lo demostró. No la había escuchado bajar las escaleras. Si había bajado sin Bella, es porque la niña probablemente cayó rendida en la enorme cama de Ash y Misty.

—¿De que te amo?

La pregunta (no retórica, como siempre) en realidad no había sido necesaria. May dudaba y era entendible. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, mientras sus ojos azules profundos miraban a cualquier otra parte menos a él, y sus manos estaban escondidas detrás de esa anatomía que aún lo volvía loco.

—¿Convencerte de que te amo, que quiero que te cases conmigo, evitar que destruyas todos los lavavajilas del mundo, y tener todos los hijos que quieras tener?— Se puso de pie, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente— ¿De que no pasé un solo día sin extrañarte, y que me costaba el simple hecho de escuchar tu nombre? ¿De que cuando estaba con Hilary pensaba en tí? ¿De eso quieres que te convenza?

Ya estaba frente a ella, y por más que quisiera tomarle la mano para que no vuelva a ocultarlas detrás de ella otra vez, se contuvo.

—Dijiste que no te arrepentías.

—Y no me arrepiento, May.

Descendió un paso— Entonces no tiene caso que...

—En nueve años jamás pensé en la idea de perderte, May.— Interrumpió— Por eso acepté el empleo, porque aunque todos decían que me consumiría, a mi me parecía imposible que hubiese algo que pudiese romper nuestro vínculo, siquiera debilitarlo. Pero sucedió. Y te perdí, y con ello mis planes y objetivos para el futuro. Ahora estás frente a mí otra vez, después de tantos meses, pasando tiempo con la hija de Gary, como si fuese un pantallazo de todo lo que tenía y lo que perdí por mis malas decisiones. Y sin embargo, no me arrepiento.— Le tomó la mano, y la expresión de sorpresa de May le recordó a cuando tenía diez años y le daba rosas sin objetivo alguno como principio— Porque entendí que no puedo darte por sentada. Que tengo que cuidar nuestra relación, cuidarte a tí. Entendí lo que era no tenerte conmigo día a día, y me di cuenta de que no quiero volver a despertar sin que estés a mi lado.

Había miles de cosas más que quería decir, pero por otro lado temía seguir hablando porque no sabía como resultaría la situación al final.

Sus esperanzas aumentaron cuando May, con los ojos azules brillosos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿No volverás a irte, ya no más?

Tomaba eso como un sí. Así que le tomó el rostro con su mano libre, y volvió a besarla. Lento y delicado, pero demostrando cuanto la había extrañado, y cuanto más la valoraría de ahí en adelante. May le correspondió, separando sus bocas cada tanto, como para que el número de besos sea más.

—No me iré nunca más.— Dijo Drew, entre medio de todos los besos. No eran desesperados, pero se notaba por parte de ambos lo mucho que los habían necesitado durante ese tiempo.

—¿Y que pasará con el trabajo en Ciudad Plateada?

Le dio un beso algo más rudo, para luego separarse más de ella y mirarla a los ojos, sin soltarle el rostro.

—Mi compañera de proyectos me echó de un hotel hoy, así que... Creo que ya estoy despedido. Y si no lo estoy, voy a renunciar.

May aún lo miraba con esa expresión cálida, pero con preocupación. Cómo si no supiera si lo que estaban viviendo era real.

—¿Me amas?

Sonrió de lado, por su inocencia, que aunque a muchos adultos les parecía tonto, para él era lo más atractivo de May. Además de su cuerpo, claro.

—Te amo más que a nada en este planeta.

* * *

—¡Ya! ¡Ya!— Se quejó Ash, sacando la llave de contacto para alzar las manos en forma de queja y fruncir el ceño— ¡Es lo único que dijiste en todo el viaje! ¡Que soy despistado, que nunca te escucho y que tuve la corbata torcida todo el evento! ¿Qué no tienes sueño?

—¿Qué sentido tiene que tenga sueño, si cuando entre mi casa estará destrozada y Isabella estará más alterada y triste que nunca por ver a May y Drew pelear?— Misty seguía cruzada de brazos, con Pikachu semi dormido en su regazo.

—Aún no sabes eso, Misty...— Dijo Ash sin pelear, aunque con fastidio en su tono.

—Pues ya lo veremos.

La pelirroja salió del auto con Pikachu en brazos, para que él luego diera un suspiro e hiciera lo mismo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el umbral de la puerta donde su gritona esposa lo estaba esperando.

—¡Traba las puertas del auto, Ash!— Gritó Misty— ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Acaso tengo que decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer?!

—¡Sh! ¡No grites que tienes vecinos que duermen!— Ash presionó el botón que trababa las puertas de su camioneta roja, mientras los ojos verdes de Misty lo seguían con el ceño fruncido hasta que se paró a su lado— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

La peliroja rodó los ojos. Algo le dijo que su buen humor no aparecería hasta la mañana siguiente— Tú tienes las llaves, Ash.

Asintió presionando los labios, intentando no sentirse tan tonto.— Cierto. Yo las tengo.— Para suerte de Ash, las llaves estaban en el primer bolsillo de su saco en el que buscó. Abrió la puerta con un click, y las luces automáticas del pasillo se encendieron.

Misty pudo apreciar la escena primero, y aAsh ya estaba deseando ver con que se las apañaría la pelirroja para defender su orgullo.

La casa estaba en las mismas exactas condiciones en las que la habían dejado. Podía verse desde donde estaban que las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas, y el ruido del lavavajillas era lo único que interrumpía el silencio del hogar.

—¿Lo ves? La casa está bien. Me insultaste sin motivo, como siempre— Dijo Ash, sin cuidar su tono de voz. —¿Dónde está...?

Sus palabras cesaron al mismo tiempo que Misty le tomaba el brazo con la mano derecha, mientras sostenía a Pikachu con su otro brazo. La mirada de la pareja se había fijado en el sofá donde Drew se había desparramado a penas llegó aquel día a la mañana.

El peliverde se encontraba plácidamente dormido boca arriba, con la coordinadora castaña acurrucada en su pecho con una sensación de satisfacción en su rostro. El brazo de Drew rodeaba la anatomía de May sobre la manta roja del sofá.

—Drew tiene mi camiseta— Soltó Ash, en voz más baja.

Misty lo miró con el ceño fruncido —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

Ash alzó los hombros y volvió a fijar su mirada en la escena frente a él— Y... y bueno... que parecen llevarse bien otra vez.

El azabache miró con expectación a su esposa, esperando un cumplido o una coincidencia por su parte.

Pero Misty lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, demostrándole que se equivocó. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Bueno, tendrán algo que agradecerle a Gary luego.

—¿Eh?— Cuestionó Ash, frunciendo el ceño mientras la seguía, sin elevar la voz— ¿Cómo que a Gary? ¡A mí era a quien insultabas por haber olvidado llamarlo!

—Ni creas que vas a llevarte el crédito por ésto, Ash— Finalizó Misty, para ingresar en su alcoba y encontrarse con Isabella hecha un bollito en el medio de la enorme cama —Creo que es a ella a quien deben agradecerle en realidad.

Ash alzó los hombros, como resignado, pero asintiendo, para luego abrazar a Misty por los hombros y besarle la mejilla sin dejar de apreciar a su ahijada durmiendo en completa paz y armonía.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
